from an nightmare too a sweet dream
by sabsab4ever
Summary: my first contest shipping story hope you like it  May X Drew    Drew X May    Haruka X Shuu     Shuu X Haruka   contest shipping for ever
1. Chapter 1

**me: hello people, this is my first story here so be nice**

**Drew: whatever, and why are you writing an love story about me and May?**

**me: because you 2 are an cute couple together**

**May: WTH! me and Drew a cute couple O.o**

**Drew: this is the first time i agree with May. i dont love her, she don't love me. so it's pointless to write an love story about us**

**me: it's not pointless. and if you say that you don't love/like her, why are you give her roses than?**

**Drew: they are not for May they are for beautifly**

**me: yea right, every body knows that they are for May**

**Drew: come let's start the story, you're bored them with your boring talk**

**me: okay let's start the story, and btw i'm not boring! believe me Mr. arogant i'm not clear with you**

**Drew: WTH is that for nick name**

**me: you call me boring so i call you Mr. arogant,**

**May: hope you like the story**

* * *

It's a beautiful day in Petal Burg City, so may and her family where going to the park.

But may don't want to go, of cause she loves to go to the park but her parents were very shameful.

She is 16 now, and she don't want to think about when drew or other friends see her.

She take a magazine maybe that will stop her worrying, she opened the page with the horoscopes.

And call misty, they always do that.

"Hey misty how are you?" may said in the phone

"Hi may, I'm fine. And how are you?"

"I'm fine 2. Should we start to read the horoscopes?"

"Okay will you start?"

"Okay Um… let me see Libra, here it is. Love: You think that boys don't like you, and when they talk to you that that is only because you're with your pretty BFF. But that will change. that boy where you arguing all the time have secretly an crush on you." May stopped with reading when she read the last line.

"May are you still on the phone?... May…..May…please answer!" misty shouted in the phone.

"Huh, oh sorry." May said

"So tell me what was you thinking about?"

"Me? Um… nothing."

"Okay than, come on you still not finished with reading your horoscope."

"oh *giggles* okay Family and Friends: your mother is not happy when she see the bills for your phone, maybe you talk too much on your phone with friends, maybe it's better that you give a sleepover, you're happy and your mom 2, it's a win-win situation." May said

"Okay and your lucky days?" Misty ask

"My lucky days are on 4 March, 6 March and 14 March."

"4 March that's today!" Misty shouted in the phone

"Yea I know, btw it's your turn now."

"Okay Pisces, love: you got a lot of friends but there is something missing. You don't got an boyfriend in your life before. And that makes you very nervous when you're by the boys. Don't do crazy things that make your more nervous than you already are. But don't give up there is one boy that likes you more than you through." Misty said

"Is your horoscope right? Did you never got an boyfriend in your life before?" May ask

"That's right I only got them as friends, you?"

"I never got a boyfriend before 2, and I don't know if my horoscope is right I mean, I don't call so much and my mom never said that I call too much." May said

Then, someone knocked on the door.

"Come in" May said

A woman in an orange dress come in, she got red hair and blue eyes. That was her mom.

"May are you still calling on the phone."

"Yes, I talk to misty, the last time I saw her was 4 years ago."

"May, you call too much, you don't know but I got a lot of bill that I have to pay because you call too much on the phone so putt that thing off, now!"

"What, but….. I almost…." May said but her mom interrupted her

"I said now! I'm your mother and I said that you have to putt that thing off"

"okay and I thought that interrupt is rude." She muttered and rolled with her eyes

"What did you say?"

"I said that I'm going to put my phone off" she said "I'm sorry misty but I have to go speak you later."

"Okay speak you later than, and btw I think your horoscope is right I mean your horoscope said that you calling too much, and your mother is not happy because she have too pay that bills." Misty said

"How much did you hear?"

"I heard everything *giggle*"

"Okay….. Speak you later bye"

"Bye"

May put her phone off.

Her mother was still in her room.

"May give me your phone, and make you ready for the family picnic."

"What, but my phone is my everything."

"Give it or you get house arrest"

"What don't give me house arrest! Here is my phone." May said and gives the phone to her mom.

Her mother walks out of the room.

May sighed and let herself fallen on her bed.

But 3 minutes later her mom comes back with a pink dress with green, blue and orange flowers on it.

"May you know that we got a family picnic and I want that you wear this."

"No way I'll never wear that! I just want to wear some normal clothes I'm 16 not 7 years old."

"May you're going to wear this dress, your grandmother buy this for you and you make her very happy when your wear it."

"But what if a friend see me in that dress. Then I can forget my reputation!"

"You are going to wear that on the picnic. Come give it an chance. Maybe it's not so worse that I think it's.

"Not so worse that I think. That dress is pink, that is totally not my color and it got blue, green and orange flowers on it."

"You wear this or you got house arrest."

"What that is not fair." She said and takes the dress.

She walks to the bathroom and try the dress on.

And take a look in the mirror, she look like a 6 year old girl.

She can't believe why her grandmother buy that dress for her, don't her grandmother sees that she is already 16.

And that picnic that was the worst of all was that her oldest cousin was 11.

So she got nobody there, and her aunts talk only about music from the year 0.

She always wished that she get ill on that day but every year when the picnic was she was not ill.

"May are you ready to go?" her father asks

"I'm ready" she said and walk the living room in. her little brother was waiting on the couch but when may come in he started with laughing

"Hahahahahah may you look terrible why are you going to wear that!" he ask

"Don't laugh, and why wear he normal clothes and I have to wear this?"

"Oh your grandmother couldn't find something for max." her mom said

"What that is not fair! I have to wear this ugly weird dress and he can wear what he want to wear!" may said, her face was very red. So angry was she.

"Come on sweetie it's not so bad. By the way all your friends live in another town so you don't have to worry" her mom said

"Come let's go" her dad said

"I hope so that this nightmare will end very soon" May muttered

**Drew: omg your English is bad, what did you use google translator?**

**me: what i'm dutch and my English isn't bad, my grammer is bad XD**

**May: okay but why is this chapter only about me, and you embarrassed me. why are you let me wear the dress!**

**me: don't worry i'm going to embrassed Drew 2.**

**Drew: you can't embrassed me mrs. Boring *flip his hair***

**me: we'll see Mr. arogant, and stop doing that it's annoying**

**May: welcome in my world**

**me: please read review and fave **

**Drew: why sould they ad this story to them faves**

**me: do you think you can write an better story Mr. arogant?**

**Drew i always can write an better story mrs. Boring**

**me: stop calling me mrs. Boring**

**May: *sigh* i hope you like the story. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Me: hello I'm happy that you read the next chapter**

**Drew: It's pointless to made an next chapter**

**Me: please shut up, you're just scared because I'm going to embarrassed you**

**Drew: I'm not scared *flip his hair***

**Me: May I can't do nice to him**

**May: just try it**

**Me: I tried but he is too annoying**

**May: yea maybe you're right he is annoying**

**Drew: so you think that I'm annoying? *flip his hair***

**Me: okay let's start the story, before I'm going to hit that annoying boy**

**May: um….. Enjoy the story**

* * *

It was raining in Larousse. It was raining for a whole week so nobody can go outside.

There was one big house; the house was white with a red roof, and big garden. The garden is underwater now but before the disaster, the garden was very pretty with a lot of red, white and pink roses. In that house life a rich family, the dad from the 2 children that life there was only in the weekend at home, and them mother died when they were little.

They got each other but they were not so nice to each other and they always tried to embarrass each other. The dad was very happy with his daughter Rosa, she was perfect, smart, sweet, cute and everybody loves her. But he was very disappointed about his son Drew, maybe he was handsome but he was arrogant too. And maybe he got a lot of fan girls but that is because he entered contests. And he was not nice to everybody. To say in the sort way, he lives in the shadow from his sister Rosa.

Drew was sitting on his bed and read a book.

He doesn't have something better to do than that. It was still raining and he couldn't train for a contest.

Maybe in the living room but he did that 2 days ago and that got not a good ending.

He remember it very good

_Flashback_

"_Roselia, use petal dance and magical leaf."_

"_Roooseliaa" rosalia said and beautiful combination from petals and leafs that glowed come in the living room. But the combination from petal dance and magical leaf hit the most expansive vase in the whole room._

"_Ai, Roselia return" he said and run away with the pokebal to his room._

_After that Drew run to his room his father came in and shouted Drew's name. Rosa got a Roselia too but his dad never punished her, always it was Drew that did something wrong. So Drew came to his father and gets punished for what he did, this time he broke something but 1 year ago. His sister burnt the whole garden with her ninetails. And Drew was blamed and had to restore the garden._

Than someone knocked on the door

Drew turn his head to the door and then back to the book what he was reading.

"What are you reading?" his sister ask

"Just a book about contests" drew said

"Why are you reading that crap?"

"It's not crap!"

"Right, but why are you entered contest I mean contest are for girls."

"What are you jealous or something?" Drew shouted. His sister was really good to make him angry.

"Why should I be jealous? Contests are very stupid just like you!"

"What, that mom isn't here anymore! Doesn't mean that you can annoy me whenever you want!" He shouted with tears of frustration and sadness in his eyes.

"Aww are you going to cry?"

"Get out of my room!" he shouted and pushed her out of his room. Then his phone rang. He let his sister go and ran to his phone.

"Hello who is this and why is your number unknown?" Drew ask

"Hey Drew it's my Ash"

"Ash? Why are you calling me and how do you know my phone number?"

"I found your phone number in a phone directory. And I'm calling because I need your help." Ash said

"You need my help? For what"

"I want that you come to Petal Burg City"

"Why should I come?"

"I promised my cousins that you're coming to the b-day from my aunt."

"What but I can't leave my house here in Larousse." Drew said

"Why not?" Ash said

"Because it's raining, don't you saw the news on TV?"

"No, not really"

"*sigh* Larousse stands underwater; we got lucky that we got high buildings."

That book that he was reading was still lying on his bed. He was watching out of the window so he didn't saw that his sister was going to take that book. When she got finally that book you heard "Finally here is my magazine! I knew it that you was that one that steeling my magazines." She shouted so hard that Ash heard every word that she said

"Um dude, are you reading girls magazines?" Ash ask

"Where are you talking about?" Drew said very nervous

"Don't do stupid Drew. I know that you never going to read a book about contests. Because: you already knew everything about contests." Rosa said

"Oh please shut up Rosa." Drew said

"Okay let me see what do we got here in this drawer?" Rosa said

"No not that drawer Rosa!" Drew shouted

"Why not?" she said and opened the drawer "cool a love letter, okay let's read them."

"No that is private!" Drew said but was too late.

"Dear May, I want to say sorry to you. I was a jerk recent years. I'm so sorry about all that embarrasses things I said and did to you. Please will you forgive me? I think that I was a jerk to you because I love you. I love you since the first time I saw you. Greets from your rival Drew." said Rosa and put back the letter in the envelope.

"OMG, Drew I didn't know you love May *laughs* first you read girls magazines than you write love letters and you love May" Ash said

"What that letter is from 7 years ago, you know what I don't come to Petal Burg City!" Drew shouted in the phone

"Okay you can choose: you come here to Petal Burg City or I'm going to tell May that you love her." Ash said

"What that's not fair." Drew said

"That's not my problem" Ash said

"*sigh* all right I'm coming to you in Petal Burg City, were lives your aunt?" Drew said

"She doesn't celebrate her B-day in her house."

"Were then?"

"Do you know that lake there in Petal Burg City?" Ash ask

"Yea I know that lake. So I see you there." Drew said

"Okay see you later" Ash said

"Bye" Drew said and took his phone off

He took his jacked, his poke balls, and a picture from his mom and walk out his room. He walks to the balcony.

"Flygon, come out." He said and throws a red and white ball in the air. A green Pokémon came out the poke ball. "Flaygon this is going to be a hard

flight, I know it's stormy but my reputation is lost if I don't come to Petal Burg City."

"Flygon" said his Flygon

Drew jumps on his Flygon and fly away from his house, he knows that it is very stupid now to fly. It is risky because you can affect by lightning. But he doesn't want that Ash tells May that he loves her. He reminds the day that he saw her for the last time by the Grand Festival, she lose from Harley and that hurts a lot to her that day. It hurts so much that she said she stopped with entering contests.

I hope I'll see her there but I don't know how she looks now. That Grand Festival was 5 years ago. He thought to himself

* * *

**Flashback**

_"And the winner is Harley with his Cacturne" Vivian said_

_"Yea I won! And you're not May hahahahah." Harley said_

_"Poor May" Drew said, he was watching the final on the screen and saw that May ran off the stage._

_"How could I lose from Harley?" May said. And now Drew thinks that I'm nothing she thought to herself. And she ran against someone. She looks up and looked straight into the green eyes from Drew._

_"Are you alright?" he ask_

_She looks away and starts crying "NO I'm not alright!"She yelled and cries louder "I don't want to entered contest anymore, you have to find another rival!" and runs away_

_"May! Come back" he shouted to her but she was gone._

**Out the Flashback**

* * *

"There it's Petal Burg City. I can't wait to land there." Drew said to himself and smiles.

3 minutes later he land by the lake in Petal Burg City. He was searching for Ash but he can't find him.

He sigh and took his jacket off, it was very warm here. The sun was shining and now cloud to see in the air. He wish that he got that weather in Larousse.

* * *

**Me: okay this was chapter 2**

**May: hahah it was a good idea to add that from that girls magazines**

**Drew: what, Why you add that to the story?**

**Me: because that's fun**

**May: I'm agreed with Sabine**

**Drew: who's Sabine?**

**Me: That's me**

**Drew: what and you didn't tell me you name**

**May: yes she doesn't tells you her name**

**Drew: Why?**

**Me: I don't know, why I didn't tell you my name. Maybe because you was annoying XD**

**May: please people, Read review and fave**

**Me: hope I see you by the next Chapter **


	3. Chapter 3

**Me: I'm so glad you are going to read the next chapter!**

**May: I'm so curious. What is going to happen next? Please tell me**

**Me: if you want to know that you have to read the story**

**Drew: are you still making this story, I can't believe that May like this story.**

**May: what she is a good writer and I know for sure that you think she is a good writer too.**

**Drew: okay I think she is a good writer too but doesn't she could choose another topic to write about?**

**Me: thanks you 2 and no I don't got another topic to write about**

**May: please start the story I want to know what's going to happen.**

**Me: enjoy people ;D**

"How long is the way to that lake?" May ask "and what was the name from that lake again?"

"It's not so far away anymore, and you should have to know the name from that lake." Her mom said

"What you said those 10 minutes ago and I forgot the name"

"The name is Petal Lake, so simple is it"

"Ow whatever, hey wait I see the lake, FINALLY A BREAK!" she said/shout and run to the lake

"Can you believe that just 4 seconds ago she couldn't walk and now she is running?" max said

May run and run to the lake, than she stopped someone was calling her.

"Maya, Sweet pie I'm so glad that you wearing that dress I bought for you." A old lady said, she was wearing a weird color pink dress and a hat on her head.

"This is one of the reasons I wish that I was ill" she muttered

"Where are your mother, father and brother?"

"Oh they are over there"

"Caroline, Norman, Max come and takes a sit."

My parents and brother were going to take a sit at the picnic table. May was still standing, she don't want to sit at the table with her cousins and brother. Her mother sit on the table with all Mays grandmother and aunts and her dad sit at the table with her grandfather and uncles.

"May come on and take a sit" her dad said

"*sigh* this can't be worse than it already is right?" she muttered and put her hand on her forehead "me with my big stupid mount why I have to say that now there is something worse that's going to happen"

She takes her sit and started to make a sandwich for herself. Everybody was eating and talking. Just like every year they all talk about the same thing every year again and again. Her mother, aunts and her grandmother were talking about the sixties. Her dad, uncles and granddad were talking about gym battles. And her cousins talk about very childish movies.

Come on May, you can survive this. Why I don't have my phone anymore I'm bored. She thought to herself.

"May do you want to play with us with a Frisbee?" one of her cousins ask

"Okay that's! I don't going to run after a Frisbee in this dress! *pointing to the table were her mother, grandmother and aunts sit* you all the sixties is 50 years ago so don't live too much in the past! *turned to the table where her father, grandfather and uncles sit* and you all, gym battles are not the only thing in the world. *turned back to her cousins* and I'm not 7 years old anymore so stop ask me to play hide and seek or another stupid game." She shouted and ran away

"OMG what was that!" max said, He was really surprised that his sister talks to her family like that. He knew that May can be angry very fast, but to her family she was always nice.

"I'm going to talk to her Caroline" Mays dad said

"Good luck, she changes a lot." Caroline said and turned around to the whole family "I'm so sorry that this has to happen"

"It's alright, Maya is getting older. And we'll understand that" one of the aunts said

May stopped with running she has no energy anymore. So she started walking with her head to the ground, she just want some time of herself.

"Why does nobody see that I'm already 16." She said and took her head up. She didn't know this side from the lake. "NOOO I'M LOST!" she shout and let herself fallen on the ground.

"May!" someone shout, may know that voice it was her dad. She stands up and ran so fast as she can away. Of Couse she wants to know the way back but she don't want to go back to her family.

"May come back, I just want to talk to you." Norman shouted "*sigh* how is it possible that she can ran so fast on high hills?"

Norman wants to start running too but he knows that is was pointless to do. May was in facts much faster than he is.

May was still running, because she looked too the ground she doesn't saw where she was going. Then she runs against someone, one second later she is in the water. She came above the water, her hair falls in front of her face so she doesn't saw something. it was quiet for 3 seconds and then she starts to speak.

"I'm sorry that I ran against you and that you're wet now." she said

"Oh is not a problem, I was already planning to go swimming." He said

"*giggle* I'm May"

"Nice too meet you May, I'm Drew" he said "wait a minute are you May Maple?"

"Um yes that's who I am, but how do you know mine surname?" she said and pulled her hair from her face "Drew Hayden, is that you."

"Yes that's me" he said and flips his hair

"May, where are you, please give an answer!" someone shouted

"Shoot, that's my dad. Please don't say that I'm here." She said and dived under water

A man with black/blue hair that wearing a dark red Jacket was searching for May and walks to Drew.

"Excuse me young man did you saw a girl with brown hair and blue eyes and she wears a very color full dress?"

"Sorry but I didn't saw her." Drew lied

"Oh okay when you see her can you tell her that….." he stopped talking when he saw that May was coming above the water because she got no air anymore. "May there you are, I searching 30 minutes for you. And why was that boy lying for you, and you have to hurry the whole Family is waiting for you."

"I'll hurry up *whispers* in your dreams"

Drew start laughing, Mays dad looks very wear to him, with an OMG look.

"Oh dad can I go to home so I can change my clothes?"

"Sure you can, but you have to hurry."

"Yea I know" she said her father walks away then she said to Drew "this is my chance to took my phone back."

"So you phone is your everything right?" he asks and swims to the coast. He climbs out of the lake and extends a hand to help May. "Come let me help you."

"Yea my phone is everything for me, that is the only way to have contact with misty and Dawn. And Thanks you'll help me but I don't want that you see me in this outfit that I wear right now."

"Um… I don't watch when I'm helping you." He extends his hand again and closes his eyes May took his hand and Drew pulls her out of the lake.

"Hey Drew, there you are. I'm so happy you're coming to Petal Burg City. These are my cousins" Ash said. He doesn't notice that May was there too

"Who is that girl that holding Drew's hand?" one of Ash's cousins said

"May? Why are you wearing that dress!" Ash shouted. That make Drew curious so he opened his eyes and saw May in a pink dress with green, blue and orange flowers on it. Mays face was so red like a strawberry.

"Oh it can't be worse than it already is right?" May said

"You know May you should have to stop saying that." Drew said

"Yea I know but I never learn to shut up my big mouth." She said and hit herself on the forehead.

"Don't do that May." he said

"Okay but these are my cousins, so you can see they all are girls. This is Bridget, Charley, Diana, Emily, Fay, Gabriela, Hannah, Ilse, Jade, Kaitlin, Lara, Maya, Nicky, Olivia, Pauline, Quinta, Rachelle, Steffi, Talitha, Ursanne, Vallerie, Wanda, Xanthe, Yvonne and Zoey." Ash said

"Wow those are a lot of cousins." Drew said

"Nice to meet you all but I have to go, bye." May said and walks away

"You're really like her right?" Ash said

"What, I don't like her" Drew said

"Sure and why did you write a love letter for her?"

"*blushed* I was just 6/7 years ago!"

"Whatever, come Drew let's go to our aunt." Ash said en they all walk to the other side from the lake.

At May's house

"Okay, I know my mom very good so the place where she put my phone is….." she said to herself "I know it! In the kitchen, but where?"

May opened all the drawers in the kitchen; throw all the stuff out the drawers. But she doesn't saw her phone. The whole kitchen was a mess. Broken plates and cups where on the ground. Forks, knives and spoons the forks, stuck in her mother's favorite painting. There were just two things to check, the fridge and the freezer. She know for sure that her mom always hide stuff in the kitchen.

"Okay, you don't going to tell me that she putt my phone in the fridge or freezer." May said and opened the freezer

"Pff…. I'm so happy that she doesn't putt my phone in the freezer" She said relieved and opened the fridge.

"OMG! Why did she putt my phone there?"

May took her phone and goes upstairs so she can change her clothes.

She opened the door from her room. Her room was red with white, her favorite colors.

She walks to another door in her room that was her wardrobe. A lot of clothes, bags, shoes, bandanas and gloves where there in.

She took a skinny jean, a blue tank top, a white and blue bandana, white boots and a light blue bag. Then she walks to the bathroom and changes her clothes. She ran to her bike and ride back to the lake. She locked her bike and walk to her family.

"Hey Maya you back and why don't you wear that dress I bought for you?" her grandmother ask

"I fell in the lake 10 minutes ago." She said

"I'm glad you're back Maya" one of her aunt said

"Please can you call me May?"

"But Maya is your real name"

"Yea that's right but I hate that name"

"May, that your dad, brother and your friends call you May doesn't mean your whole family have to call you May." Caroline said

"Hey May, long time no see." A red haired girl said

"Misty!" May shout and run to Misty and give her a hug "what are you doing her in Petal Burg City?"

"I'm on a holiday, and I thought that you'll like it that I'm going to have my holiday here." Misty said

"Of course I like it, and I'm so happy that you see me in normal clothes."

"What do you mean?"

"Ash and Drew saw me in a pink dress with green, blue and orange flowers on it"

"Ai, that's embarrassed."

"Yea I know, on that moment I wish that I was….." someone interrupted her. It was a black haired girl.

"Hey May, how are you?"

"DAWN!" May shout and give Dawn a hug. "I'm fine, what are you doing here?"

"Oh my mom and I are on holiday here."

"That's accidentally Misty is here on holiday too."

"May who's Misty?"

"That's me. I'm Mays BFF." Misty said

"Oh that's weird, I'm Mays BFF."

"Girls please…"May said

"So you are Mayas friends?" her grandmother interrupted May

"Why everybody interrupt me today?" May muttered, she doesn't notice that her grandmother call her Maya. Misty and Dawn started laughing. "What is so funny?"

"Oh just your real name" Misty said

"Now I understand why you call yourself May." Dawn said

"MY NAME IS NOT MAYA!"

Everybody was looking at May and 3 boys walk to the girls.

"ASH!" Misty and Dawn shouted on the same time

"Hey, girls"

"Hello we are here too"

"Um who's that?"

"What you don't remember me?" a boy with a light brown skin, he was wearing a dark blue t-Shirt and a blue jean and he got dark brown hair said. "It's me Brock."

"Brock, wow you change a lot."

"Um thanks."

"But BTW why are you wearing the same clothes like Ash" May ask

"My clothes were wet too and I didn't got other clothes with me, so Ashs Mother gave me this clothes." Drew said

"So you are Drew? I heard a lot about you." Caroline said

"Um I think it's better that we are going to meet Ashs family" said may and pushed everybody away. "Mom I see you later."

"Okay, bye I see you at home than, because we are going home now." Caroline said

May, Ash, Misty, Drew, Dawn and Brock walks to the family from Ash.

"DREW!" Talitha shout

"is it true that you like someone?" Fay ask

"*blushed* um... no."

"But you're blushing" Emily said

"No I don't"

"Yes you did." Maya said

"shut up Maya" Ash said

"Hey may she get the same name like you." Dawn said

"What no!" May shout

"Is your real name Maya?" Maya ask

"Yes that's my real name, but I don't really like that name."

"I don't really like my real name too."

"You mean Drew is not you real name"

"Yep that's right *flip his hair*"

"What is your real name than?"

"Andrew." Drew said and looks away

"Much better than Maya. My cousins always talks about childish movies and especially about a movie that's called Maya the bee." May said and Sight

"Right but I have to go" Brock said

"Yea me too" Misty said

"And I have to go back to my mom" Dawn said

"Does someone know where I can find a hotel?" Drew ask

"Yea there is one" Dawn said and pointing to a hotel

"Okay bye." May said and waving to the boys "Misty, Dawn I'm going to give a Sleep over."

"Sleepover nice" Misty said

"Yea I know but we have to wait until my house arrest is over."

"Do you have house arrest now?" Dawn ask

"No but I'm afraid that I get house arrest in the future." She said

All my life I've been good but now, I'm thinking 'What the hell' All I want is to mess around, and I don't really care about If you love me, if you hate me, you can't save me, baby, baby All my life I've been good but now, whoa 'What the hell'

"Who's phone is it?" Misty

"It's my phone, my mom is calling" May said

"Don't you have to answer it?" Dawn said

"No than she knows that I took my phone back"

"This is the voice mail from May; please leave a message after the bleep." *bleep*

"May this is your mom, where are you? I know you got your phone. Come home right now! the kitchen is a mess and you got house arrest for a week young lady!"

"Fine one week house arrest. How long are you 2 stay here?" May said

"3 weeks" Misty said

"Yea me too" Dawn said

"Okay, I have to go now before my mom is going to give me 2 weeks house arrest." May said and ran to her bike, unlocked it en ride to her house.

**Me: this was Chapter 3, hope you like it ^^**

**Drew: okay why did you putt my real name in this story?**

**Me: I don't know**

**May: so your real name is Andrew?"**

**Drew: yep, I don't like it, BTW your real name is weird**

**May: what it is not a weird name!**

**Drew: so you like your real name, Maya?**

**May: no I don't like it.**

**Me: please stop** **arguing**

**Drew: right one question. Is Sabine you real name?**

**Me: Yep that is my real name. people please Read,** **review and fave.**

**May: see you next Chapter ^^**


	4. Chapter 4

**Me: hey you back, and going to read the next chapter that's so great.  
****Drew: what they really come back for this fan fiction?  
****Me: yep, you know I'm not the only one that thinks that you too belong to each other.  
****May: what you mean there are more people that think that Drew and I belong to each other?  
****Me: yep that's right. BTW I'm not the only one that made fan fictions about you too.  
****Drew: WTH you mean there are more fan fictions?  
****Me: yes  
****Drew: how much fan fictions are there on this site?  
****Me: how should I have to know that, I think more than 2000 or something  
****May: what so much I'm going to call my lawyer  
****Drew: yea me too  
****Me: okay…um… people enjoy the story and I hope you like it ^.^**

The Next morning.  
It was a beautiful morning the birds were singing, the sun was shining and there was a little breeze.  
Mays mother was reading a book, Mays dad was feeding his Pokémons and max trained his Treekco.

"Darling, did you see May this morning?" Caroline ask  
"Um… no but I think that she is already in the kitchen." Norman answer  
"I'll take a look." She said and laid her book on the table and walk out of the garden.

Caroline walk to the kitchen but May wasn't there. So she walks to the stairs and go upstairs. She walks to May's room and opened the door. She looked in the room and saw May sleeping in May's bed. She walks to May and try to wake her up.

"May, wake up. It's 12:30 pm." Caroline said  
"Huh? *yawn*" May said and turned her face to the other side  
"May, Wake Up!" her mom shout

But this time she got no answer back. Caroline walks to the bathroom and full a plastic cup with water. And walk back to May's bed.

"I'm sorry May but this is the only way to wake you up." Caroline said and throws the plastic cup of water at May.  
"Whaa! What is this for nonsense! Why you did this. Now I'm totally wet!" May shout  
"I'm sorry sweetie but this was the only way."  
"What, and May wake up doesn't work?"  
"I tried to wake you up. And I told you to stand up at 8:00 am. Don't you hear the alarm clock this morning?"  
"Um... No, my alarm clock said that he want a holiday so I gave him a day off." May said, but she knows that it was very stupid to say that.  
"Do not be so bold May. By the way, your father, Max and I go to the store to buy new stuff for in the kitchen. We are back at 1:30 pm. and then is the kitchen clean."  
"What, but I haven't eat my breakfast and lunch! And I can't clean that mess up in one hour."  
"Then it was better that you didn't give you alarm clock a day off"  
"Now I know who I've inherited my brutal mouth." May muttered.  
"I pretend that I haven't heard what you said." Caroline said and walks away.

May took her clothes walk to the bathroom. She put her clothes on; she brushed her teeth and brushed her hair. Then she put her bandana on her head and walks downstairs. She saw that her parent and little brother were going to the shop. She gave her mother and father a kiss on the cheek and said to her brother goodbye. After her parents and brother leave she took her phone and starts to send a text message to Misty and Dawn.

_Hey Misty,_

_I don't know what were the plans for today but I can't come you know house arrest.  
__Of course I can try to run away from here but my parents and Max are coming back in an hour  
__And I have to clean up the kitchen but it's a mess and I can clean that up in an hour.  
__Please help me  
__My mom is going to kill me when I didn't clean the kitchen up_

_-May-_

She pushed the send button and starts writing another text message, this time for Dawn.

_Hi Dawn,_

_I don't know what you all were going to do. But I can't come. I got house arrest you know.  
__please can you help me the kitchen is a mess and I can't clean it up in an hour.  
__I don't want to die._

_-May-_

And push on the send button. Two minutes later she got two new messages.

_Hi May._

_Of course I'll help you.  
__And we were going to the swimming pool with Ash, Brock, Drew and Misty.  
__It's so sad that you can't come. But see you later than.  
__And I'll send a text message to Ash._

_-Dawn-_

_Hey May._

_We were going to the swimming pool with Ash, Brock, Drew and Dawn.  
__And I'll come over to your place so I can help you with cleaning up.  
__BTW are you sure you don't over react?  
__Btw I'll send a text message to Ash._

_-Misty-_

May putt her phone away and started with cleaning up. But she didn't know where to start.

* * *

Ash, Drew and Brock were waiting on the girls.  
They stand by the lake because that was the place where they come together.  
Than the phone from Ash rang and got two text messages.

_HI Ash,_

_I can't come I'm going to help May.  
__She got house arrest and have to clean up the kitchen, but she said that it was a mess so I'm going to help her.  
__Have fun in the swimming pool_

_XXX- Misty._

"Fine May got house arrest and Misty is going to help her, to clean up the kitchen." Ash said  
"What, you're kidding right!" Drew said  
"No I don't kidding."  
"So we only have to wait for Dawn right." Brock said  
"Yea, but I got another text message."  
"From who is it?"  
"It's from Dawn" ash said and read the text message

_Hi, ASH_

_I'm afraid that I can't come.  
__I'm going to help May with cleaning up the kitchen.  
__So I hope that you have fun at the swimming pool._

_Xxxxxx -Dawn-._

"Dawn is not coming too."  
"Fine, now we saw each other again after a lot of years and now Misty, May and Dawn are not coming to the swimming pool with us." Brock said  
"Good bye then." Drew said  
"Drew, where are you going?" Ash ask  
"To May's house."  
"But you don't know where she life." Brock said  
"So what, I'll find it."  
"Okay, when you are going. I'm going too." Brock said  
"Hey! Don't leave me alone here!" Ash said  
"Ash come with us than."  
"Yea I'm coming but I have to pick up my Pikachu."  
"Where is he then?"  
"He's over there with his girlfriend."  
"GIRLFRIEND!" Brock said  
"Um…. Is he alright?" Drew ask  
"He is alright, you know how brock is." Ash said  
"How…is…..it… possible…tha…that, Pikachu g…g…got a gir….girl….girlfriend, and I don't have o…one?"  
"Come on Brock, I know for sure there is a girl that loves you."  
"Oh and I almost forgot to tell, the trainer from the girlfriend from Pikachu is a girl. She is nice, but I don't like/love her." Ash said  
"A girl this is my chance!" Brock shout

The boy's walks to the place were Pikachu was.  
A blonde girl with blue eyes sat on the ground and watched to the Pikachu's. She was wearing a blue top thank with a skirt and white boots. And her hair was in a ponytail.

"Hi beauty, you're looks beautiful. My name is Brock, and a beautiful girl like you must have a beautiful name."  
"Nice to meet you Brock, I'm Sabine. The trainer from Jule." She said and pointed to a Pikachu with a purple ribbon on her head.  
"Sabine that is a beautiful name."  
"Thanks"  
"Okay now it's enough." Drew said and pushed brock away  
"Sabine I'm sorry but I have to go." Ash said  
"Oh okay, it's not a problem."  
"Come Pikachu, let's go" Ash said but Pikachu don't want to leave.  
"Maybe it's a good idea that I'm going with you. I think that Pikachu will like that."  
"That's a great idea. Come let's go."

Pikachu climb on the shoulder from Ash. And Jule climb in Sabine's ponytail.  
They walk to May's house.

* * *

The kitchen was still a mess. And May was in panic, it was 12:50 pm so she got not so much time.  
Misty and Dawn were still not there. Then the doorbell rang. May ran to the front door and opened. She saw Misty and Dawn.

"I'm so happy that you two are here." May said very happy and gave them a hug  
"I'm glad to see you too May, but what is the reason that she is here too?" Misty asks and pointed to Dawn  
"She is going to help me too."  
"What! You're kidding me right?"  
"No I don't."  
"I don't want to work together with um…um… that." Said Dawn and pointed to Misty  
"Okay this is enough. I'm out of here." Said Misty and walks away  
"Yea me too."  
"Misty, Dawn please stay."  
"No way, I'm going to stay here with her." said Misty and Dawn on the same time

The two girls walk away. May saw how the two girls walked away. She thought that they were best friends too. But they hate each other. May can't believe that her two BFF's don't want to stay. Now May got two angry friends and a mother that's going to kill her. May, close the door and walks to the kitchen.

"*sigh* how can I fix this in 30 minutes?" May said to herself. She took a broken plate from the ground and throws it in the trashcan. Then the doorbell rang.  
"I'm coming, I'm coming. Just wait a little second" She shout and ran to the front door and opened.  
"Hey, May." Drew said  
"*blush* hi." She said "hey wait a minute how do you all know where I live and who is that?"  
"I'm Sabine, the trainer from the girlfriend from Pikachu."  
"Has Pikachu a girlfriend?" May ask and raise an eyebrow  
"Yep, but where are Misty and Dawn I thought that they are with you." Ash said  
"You mean they were with me." May said and looked away "you know I thought that they were best friends too but they hate each other!"  
"Where are they now?" Brock ask  
"I don't know. They walk away, and now my mom is going to kill me."  
"Why is your mother going to kill you?" Drew ask  
"You know the kitchen is still a mess and I have to clean that up in 30 min."  
"We can help you." Sabine said  
"Really?"  
"Yes of course  
"we will. I mean that's where friends for right?" Ash said  
"Thank you all so much." May said with a big smile on her face. "Follow me. I'll show you the kitchen but I warn you the kitchen is really a mess."

They all come in the hall. The hall was big with three closets in it. One with all the coats in it.  
And two closets with shoes. One of the closets was filled with women and men's shoes. And the other closet was filled with only women shoes. The size where smaller and style was different than the women shoes from the other closet. So the shoe must have to be from May. And there were three pictures on the wall. A picture from Max, when he was three years old. A picture from May, when she was six years old. And a picture from May, Max, Caroline and Norman.

"Is that you when you was little?" Sabine asks and pointed to the picture with a girl on it in a sweet red dress and wearing a red bandanna.  
"Yep that's me." May said and look away, that picture was making in the Kanto region. Where she lives before she moved with her parents to the hoenn region.

**Flash back**

_May and her best friend where playing hide and seek. With the Pokémon's from her parent. She was very happy there. She goes to a Pokémon school and got a lot of friends there. After she found all the Pokémon's and her best friend Blue. Her mother calls her, her mom said that she got great news. So May walks to her house, and walks in side. She was very confused because she saws a lot of boxes. She walks to the living room there stands her mom and dad with a big smile on their faces._

"_May, Max we got great news." Caroline said  
_"_I'm going to be a gym leader in Petal Burg city." Norman said  
_"_What you mean that we are going to move to Petal Burg city!" May said and the tears rolled down her cheeks. "I don't want to move to that stupid city!"  
_"_May it isn't so bad?" Caroline said  
_"_Not so bad? I got friends here and I don't want to move." _

_Max was 3 years old that year. So he got nothing to say about it. Actually it was the decision from May's parents, if they move yes or no. but she wasn't shy when she was six years old. She knew what she wants. And this was a thing that she absolutely doesn't want to happen in her life._

_Back in the reality _

"You were so cute!" Sabine said  
"Huh... Oh um... Thanks" May said. She still looked away. Then the tears rolled over her cheek. She doesn't want that someone saw her crying so she wiped her tears away quickly. "Should we go to the kitchen?"

They all walked out of the hall. May opened the door to the living room. The living room was bigger than the hall. There stands a very big cream sofa, and a there was a big TV on the wall. There stands a little table in front of the sofa. Next to the TV stands a shelf with DVDs. She got a lot of DVDs. Drew walks to the shelf with DVDs. He was looking for his favorite movie the Titanic. Okay it wasn't really his favorite movie but the favorite movie from his mother. His mother promised him to watch that movie when he was older but then she died and he still didn't watch that movie. He found the movie and took it from the shelf, he watched to the cover from the DVD. There were tears in his eyes. His mother was always a touchy subject.

"Um… Drew. Hello earth to Drew." someone behind him said  
"Huh. I'm sorry." He said and put the DVD back on the shelf, turned around and looked straight into the curious eyes from May.  
"What were you doing by the DVDs?" May ask  
"I just… was looked for a movie…. I was just curious." He said  
"Okay if you want I can lend that DVD to you." She said and took the movie: the titanic from the shelf. "Is this the movie you want?"  
"*blush* how do you know that I took that movie from the shelf?" he said  
"It's very simple all the movies here stand on the order of the alphabet. And you put the movie back on the place with all the movies that begin with the letter s. but why are you interested in that movie I mean that's a very sad movie you know" she said  
"I didn't saw that movie before but it's the favorite movie from my mother. And she promised to watch it with me but….. But... Then… she…."  
"Then she what?"  
"It's never mind."  
"Aw come on, Drew please tell me. You make me curious."  
"I don't want to talk about it okay!" he said irritability  
"Hey May, Drew come we already started but you two have to help too." Ash said  
"Oh, I almost forget" May said

May and Drew walked to the kitchen. 25% from the ground was clean. So they have to hurry up, because in fifteen minutes her parents and brother were coming back.  
"There is something missing." May said  
"What is missing May?" Brock ask  
"Music is missing, just wait a little second. Be right back." She said and walk out of the kitchen. 2 minutes she comes back in the kitchen with two purple high hills.  
"Um… May those are shoes not a radio." Drew said  
"I know these are shoes but they are special."  
"Wait are those the super radio shoes from TV?" Sabine said  
"Yep"  
"OMG! Those shoes are so cool. And they are expensive too!"  
"Those are just shoes" Drew said and flipped his hear  
"I don't know what is so interesting about shoes." Ash said and rolled with his eyes  
"Everything is interesting about shoes." May said and pushed on a button on one of the shoes, and the music starts playing.  
"I'm tugging at my hair. I'm pulling at my clothes. I'm trying to keep my cool, I know it shows. I'm staring at my feet. My cheeks are turning red. I'm searching for the words inside my head." Sabine started with singing.  
"I'm feeling nervous, trying to be so perfect. Because I know you're worth it, you're worth it. Yeah..." sang May  
"OMG can someone stop them with singing. This is terrible!" Drew shout  
"If I could say what I want to say. I'd say I want to blow you away. Be with you every night. Am I squeezing you too tight? If I could say what I want to see. I want to see you go down on one knee. Marry me today. Guess I'm wishing my life away. With these things I'll never say" the girls were singing.  
"When is this song over?" Brock ask  
"I don't know! But I hope it's over very soon." Ash said  
"I hope I'll survive this." Drew said

Finally the kitchen was clean; the girls almost lose their voices, and the boys had pain in their ears.

"Huh, I hear what, oh shoot. It's 1:30. My parents are back. If they see you all my mom is going to kill me! Fast, hurry up. Opened that door you all will come in the garden. You just have to walk straight on. And you'll see another door opened that door too and take than the left way, follow that way and you'll find the way to the lake." May said she was a little bit in panic  
"Okay, but how long is you house arrest during?" Drew ask  
"One week. But when you all don't leave my house I think it's going to be longer than one week."  
"Okay, come every body."

the door from the hall goes open. They all go to the garden. May put the Wii on in the living room, and start playing just dance 2. She chooses a random song and start dancing.

**Me: I hope you like this chapter, and I'm sorry that you have to wait so long, you know homework, school, sport, no time, b-days and all that stuff.  
****Drew: right, why don't you give up with write this story and start to do your school work?  
****Me: because, school is super boring, and I like writing.  
****Drew: you like writing so why don't you write your Dutch homework or something  
****Me: homework is stupid  
****May: yea you're right, homework is really stupid  
****Drew: why do you always choose her side?  
****May: I don't know, oh I don't call my lawyer anymore.  
****Drew: why not  
****May: because I think, I'm going to like this story  
****Drew: where is Nurse Joy? May is going to be crazy  
****Me: Please read, review and fave, and I hope I see you at the next chapter**


	5. Chapter 5

**Me: yeah, you're back!**

**May: really? That's so cool!**

**Drew: come on don't do so stupid, they only read the story because they got nothing better to do, young lady boring**

**Me: hey! You should not call me like that.**

**Drew: I shouldn't call you Mrs. Boring, I didn't said I shouldn't call you young lady boring anymore**

**Me: what but that is the same!**

**Drew: it doesn't the same for me**

**Me: What but it means the same, right?**

**May: *sigh* here we go again**

**Drew: maybe it's a good idea to start the story, Sabine your bored them**

**Me: what, I don't accept that you call me by my first name and said that I'm bored people. Btw I got more friends then you got, Andrew**

**Drew: yea, in your dreams**

**Me: maybe you got fan girls but they are not real friends.**

**May: she is right. Fan girls are not real friends.**

**Drew: why you always choose her side?**

**May: I don't know, maybe because she is nice to me**

**Drew: um… let's start the story**

**Me: very easy right? Change the subject. But I think you all waited long enough. So here is the story.**

* * *

"Hello, sweetie, we are back." May's mom said.

"Hi, mom, dad and max" May said, she was still dancing.

"Hey sis" max said and walked into the living room. "Um… why are you dancing on that song?"

"Huh? What do you mean?"

"You're dancing on that song: Walk like an Egyptian."

"So?"

"That dance is weird"

May rolled her eyes and ignored her little brother. She didn't care that the dance was weird; she just wanted to be crazy.  
Max took his camera out of his backpack and started filming May how she dances on the song. Max giggle it was hilarious to see but May still ignored him. When May was done with dancing Max stopped filming and put the camera back in his backpack.

* * *

_**(May's POV)**_

The song was clear, actually I want to dance some more songs but everything around me faded.

It was really scary what happened, after everything around me faded I saw nothing anymore the only thing I saw was black and darkness. One from the three things I hate the most. Than my head huts a lot.

"Mom, Dad! Something happened with May!" I heard Max shouting

"May, Darling say something." My mom said

"Caroline, don't worry everything will be alright with her." My dad said, that was the last thing I heard and remember.

"Where am I?" I ask and looked around

"She woke up!" Max said happily.

"Huh? What's happen?"

"You fainted 10 minutes ago" My dad said

"Oh, May, I'm so happy you woke up! You really scared me!" Said my mom with tears in her eyes.

"Wait I remember, I was done with dancing on that song and then everything around me faded and then i only saw was black and darkness. And then my head hurts a lot. But what's happened after that I don't remember and how do I get here in my room?" I ask

"After you fainted, dad carried you to your room, and then we all waited here until you woke up." Max said.

"Oh…. But how did I faint?"

"I don't know, but did you eat your breakfast and lunch today?" my mom ask

"Um… not really. I think I forgot."

"How could you forget that? You never miss a breakfast or lunch before!" Max shouted.

"It's not my fault that I forgot!" I shout, but then my stomach rumbled "Um... *giggles from embarrassment* Can I have some food please?"

"Of course, just wait a second I'll be right back." My mom said and leaves my room

"Thanks"

"May will you promise that you'll never forgot to eat? When you fainted your mother almost gets a heart attack" my dad said

"Okay I promise" I said and then my mom came back with a big plate with lots of pancakes on it.

"Sweetie, here is you favorite breakfast/lunch." She said and gave me the plate with pancakes. i started eating and notice that Max looked very jealous at me. I know that it's not fair that I got pancakes and he doesn't.

"Mom?" I said

"Yes darling?"

Can you give an extra plate and fork to me?"

"of course" she said and leave the room again, two minutes later she come back with another plate and fork and give it to me.

"Thanks mom." I said and put some pancakes on the plate and give the plate and fork to Max

"Is that really for me?" he said surprised

"Yes it's for you. I don't like it too when I have to watch when someone ells eats something delicious." I said with a smile on my face

"Thanks sis, you're the best."

After Max and I finished with eating my mom, dad and Max leave the room so I can take a rest.

I tried to sleep but I couldn't sleep I just have to think about Drew and the others. _I hope they will be alright _I thought

* * *

**With Drew and the others**

_**(Drew's POV)**_

"Guy's come we have to go here!" I said

"Drew I'm a GIRL!" Sabine said

"I mean it as we all, what do you want that I say ells? Do you want that I said GIRLS?"

"You know that sounds much better"

"Sabine please shut up." Ash said

"Fine I'll shut up, but how long is the way to the Petal Lake?"

"Not so far away anymore" Brock said

"You know, that answer is useless"

I sighted and hope that we see the lake very soon because Sabine really annoyed me.

Finally I saw the lake.

"There is the lake!" I shout and pointed to the lake

"Finally I see my hotel where I stay!" Sabine shout

"Where are you staying then?" Brock ask

"In that hotel next to the Petal lake."

"LOL" Ash said

"What is LOL?" Sabine asks

"I stay there too"

"Really me too" I said

"And me too" Brock said

"With room do you got? I got room 157." Sabine said

"I got room 160." Ash said

"And I got room 163." Brock said

"And in witch room are you staying drew?"

"I'm staying in room 170."

"Wait! can you pay that? That room is $500 for one night! How long are you going to stay?"

"I don't know I think 2 weeks or something like that."

"What! If you stay 2 weeks that mean you have to pay $7000! Are you crazy or something! I just got a room that is $100 for one night and I just stay here until next week Saturday."

"Drew, she is right it is very expensive." Brock said

"So what, I can pay so who's care how much I pay for a room." I said and flipped my hair. Seriously they annoyed me a lot. And I don't want to tell that my father is rich. Because: than I don't know who my real friends are anymore.

"Alright, should we go to the hotel, so we can take our swimming stuff and go to the swimming pool?" Ash said

"That's a great idea!" Sabine shout

We all walk to the hotel, everybody go to his own room and took their swimming stuff. I walked to my room and opened the door with the key from my room. I took my purple swimming pants and two towels. Put it in a bag and walk out of my room and locked the door.

I sighted "I wish May was here." I said and sighted again. I walked to the swimming pool and change my clothes in a changing room and put my stuff in a locker.

* * *

"Hey Drew!" Ash shouts and wave with his hands.

I walked to them, Ash was wearing a red swimming pants and brock was wearing a black swimming pants. And Sabine wears a gorgeous blue bikini but I think it fits much better on May. All their stuff stands there on the ground I can't understand why they didn't put it in a locker. I mean there are a lot of people that steals money and other stuff.

"You know I feel me a little bit uncomfortable with you guys" said Sabine

"Why?" I asked her and flipped my hair

"Now I'm the only girl here."

"What's the problem with that?"

"I don't know I just feel me uncomfortable"

"Hey, look there is Misty." Ash said "Hey Misty over here!"

"Yes I'm not the only girl anymore!" Sabine cheered

I saw a red haired girl coming over to us; I didn't know for sure it was Misty, because she got longer hair than last time I saw here. But Ash knows her longer and better than me.

"Hi Ash, how are you?" she ask

"I'm fine, how are you?" Ash asked Misty

"I'm fine too, um…. Who is she" she said and pointed to Sabine

"she is….." Ash said but Sabine interrupts him

"I'm Sabine." Said Sabine

"I'm Misty nice to meet you." Misty said and gives Sabine a hand.

"Misty I thought you were by May today." I said

"Yeah I was, but then that stupid bitch Dawn was there too so I leave." Misty said

"I thought you're were friends" said Ash

"Hell No Way! I'm friends with her!"

"Okay, but I want to swim now. So Misty are you coming with me?" Sabine said and pulls Misty with here to the swimming pool

"Hey she took my best friend away from me!" Ash said

"It seems that you have a crush on her." I teased him

"What! No…. Where are you talking about?"

"I just teased you."

"Come guys, let's go swimming." Brock said

"Yeah!" Ash and I said on the same time

* * *

**Me: so this was chapter 5, and I'm so sorry that I'm late again.**

**Drew: *flipping his hair* you're always late with your chapters, so just say you're stop with the story and do something better in your life.**

**May: Drew don't do so mean to her**

**Me: Yea May's right. And I'll never stop with my story**

**Drew: fine *sight***

**May: Please read, review and fave**

**Me: and I hope I send the next chapter soon**


	6. Chapter 6

**Me: hey everybody, nice to see you again**

**May: yeah! And this time she is on time with uploading**

**Me: yep that's right. Last week I got a lot of test to make. And of course I learned for the tests.**

**Drew: and what do you get for those tests? An F**

**Me: I don't know I didn't saw what I got.**

**Drew: so it was just an excuse to take a break**

**Me: what NO! I was busty so shut up**

**Drew: you were busty with taking a break, right?**

**Me: NO! And I said shut up**

**May: Drew come on she loves writing so why should she take a break for a week**

**Drew: I don't know maybe she was tiered of your face *flip his hair***

**May: hey! That's not nice to say!**

**Me: BTW if I was going to take a break for a week. Was that not because I was tired of May. **

**Drew: Whatever *flip his hear***

**Me: please stop with doing that! It drives me crazy! *sight* now I need a holiday to become back to normal, without stress and insanity.**

**May: Drew look what you did, you make that girl crazy**

**Drew: but she's already crazy **

**May: that's right. I mean you make her crazier then she already was.**

**Drew: so whatever *flips his hear***

**May: *rolled her eyes* you'll never change. But whatever let's go to the story**

* * *

After a boring week, May's house arrest was over. She changes into her normal clothes, eats her breakfast, brushes her tooth and hair, put her bandana on and took her bag. She ran downstairs, opened the door and run to the hall

"Mom, I'm going to the lake!" May shout

"Okay, Darling! Be back before lunch!" her mom shouted

"Okay, bye!"

"Bye!"

May ran over to her bike. Today she, Drew, Ash, Dawn, Misty, Brock and Sabine were going to swim at the lake. She hoped that Misty and Dawn are not fighting again. And if that was going to happen again than she always can talk to Sabine. The only sad thing is that Sabine was going to leave Petal Burg City and go back to Verdanturf town.

* * *

At the lake

"Hey! Everyone!" May shout

"Hey, May!" shout Misty

May walks over to the group of friends. Dawn and Misty ignored each other, Sabine was play with her Pikachu, Ash was training his Pokémon, brock was talking with some girls and Drew sat on the ground and watched the clouds. May walks to Sabine and start talking

"Are Dawn and Misty, acting like this whole the time?" May said

"Yep, I don't know why they ignored each other, maybe someone have to go talk with them. You know I want that my last day here is the best day of my life. And I don't want that too friends are ignored each other." Sabine said

"I'm going to talk with them."

May walks to Misty and Dawn. And start talking to them but they didn't answer.

"Hey girls, why are you two acting like this? You know you can tell me everything I'm you're my BFF's. And I don't like it when my BFF's are fighting with each other." May said

"May, who is your BFF?" Misty ask

"You both are my BFF's"

"You have to pick one of us" Dawn said

"What I don't want to pick a side. I got to BFF's"

"That's not possible, you have one BFF and the rest of your friends are just friends"

"What is that for noses?"

"Are you going to tell us who is you BFF?"

"NO! NO, I'm not going to pick a side!"

"We want to know who your BFF is."

"Pleas, stop asking that!"

"Tell us, May."

"Please, stop! I can't choose!"

"Tell now!"

"If you two don't stop with asking than…. Than… than….."

"Tell us, come on May tell it!"

"YOU'RE NOT MY BFF'S ANYMORE!" May shout and run away with tears in her eyes. She couldn't take it anymore, now she lose her BFF's and another friend leave today so now she's alone now.

* * *

**(May's POV)**

I was running, the tears were rolling over my cheeks. I didn't saw where I was going. I couldn't believe why they ask me to pick a side.

"Why, why, why always happen it to me, why not someone ells?" I ask myself and go to sit against a tree.

"And the worst of all is they don't care that I run away!" I said to myself and cry louder.

"May!" a boys voice shout.

"Where are you! May!" a girls voice shout.

I didn't answer. And try to stop crying

"May! Please give answer!" the girl's voice shout.

"May! Come on this is not funny!" the boy's voice shout.

I still didn't gave an answer. I don't want that they find me. One thing was sure they weren't Dawn and Misty. And that make me up sad and I start crying again

"Hey, I hear something. Come follow me." the girl's voice said.

I saw them coming closer to me. I don't want that they saw me cry. So I buried my face in my hands.

I feel a hand on my shoulder, I took my head out of my hands and look straight in the emerald eyes from Drew. Then I looked next to me and saw that Sabine sat next to me against the tree.

"May, are you alright?" Sabine ask

"Sabine, do you think she looks alright. She is crying and then you think she is alright." Drew said and flipped his hair

"Can you please stop doing that!" Sabine shout

"Don't shout Sabine, May is up sad. Shouting doesn't make it easier for her."

"So now is it all my fault? You should have to know that you started!"

"No I didn't."

"Yes you did."

"NO I didn't!"

"YES you did!"

"Sabine, Drew Please stop." I said sad, and start crying again.

"Aww… May, I didn't want to let you cry. Oh I'm a bad friend." Said Sabine "will you forgive me." and gave me a hug

"Of course I will forgive you. You're my best friend." I said with a little smile on my face

"Really? Thank you so much." She said and wants to give me another hug

"Good, now she forgives you. I want to know why you ran into this forest. You know you got lucky that we find you. I mean you're very clumsy and you can lose very easy. He said with a grin on his face.

_Why is he saying that? _I thought

"Drew, don't be so mean!" Sabine shout

"Sabine, it doesn't the matter. He always said things like that." I said _and that will never change_ I thought.

"Okay, if it really doesn't the matter. And will you tell us what's happened with you, Dawn and Misty? I only know is that you were going to talk to them." She said

"I was going to talk to them, and then they want that I pick a side. And I said that I don't want. They said every time they want to know who my BFF is, and I couldn't take it anymore. So I ran away and shout to them that they are not my BFF's anymore." I said with a sad smile on my face.

"Aww… poor girl." She said and gave me a hug

"Here we go again" Drew said and rolled his eyes

Sabine stands up walk over to Drew and hit him in the face. It looks really funny but I try to not laugh

"HEY, why was that for!" he said

"Because: you're act like a jerk. You see that May is up sad. I try to make her laugh. And you just stand there and do nothing to make her laugh. You know I'm going to think every day more that you like her." She said and I started laughing.

"Why is she laughing? Don't she know that you hurt me seconds ago." He said

"Maybe she is laughing because I hurt you"

"Really. You think so." He said and looked at me.

"I'm *laughs* sorry. *laughs louder* but this was *laughs louder and louder* hilarious!" I said and laugh, and then Sabine starts to laugh too.

"May you're *laughs* right! It was hilarious *laughs louder* to hit him in the face!" Sabine said

We laughed for 20 minutes and Drew looked with an OMG-why-are-they-still-laughing-and-why-am-i-still-here look. Finally Sabine and I stopped with laughing.

"I'm happy you still can laugh." Sabine said

"Of course I still can."

A ring Thune played out of the pocket from the jack of Drew. It was a miracle that his phone was still working. After he and I had fallen in the lake. And answer the phone

**(Someone POV)**

"Hello, who are you and why is your number unknown?" drew ask

"It's me Ash. Where are you? The ship to Verdanturf town is going to leave in 5 minutes." Ash said

"What are you sure?"

"YES, I'M SURE!"

"Okay we see you there bye." Drew said and hung up.

"Who was that?" May asks Drew

"It was Ash. He said that your ship to Verdanturf town is going leave in 5 minutes, Sabine"

"What! Where are we waiting for! Come with me, I don't want to see the ship is leaving without me!" Sabine shouts and run so fast as she can Drew run after her and May run after Drew

"Hey! Wait for me!" May shout

* * *

By the ship

"NO! PLEASE WAIT!" Sabine shouts and run to the ship

"There you are" Ash said while Sabine, Drew and May ran over to the ship

"Thanks so much you call Drew. I don't want to know what happen when you didn't call him" Said Sabine

"You're welcome"

"But I think this is where we have to say goodbye."

"I'm going to miss you, and thanks for everything you did for me."

"Hey, that's where best friends are for" Sabine said with a smile on her face

"Hey! You there! Are you ready to go?" the man asks

"Yep I'm ready. Just wait a minute." Sabine said the man sight and Sabine rolled her eyes. Than she turned back to May, Ash and Drew. "It seems that we have to say good bye. Wait where are Misty and Dawn?"

"They left after May ran away and you two were searching for her." Ash said

"Oh…. But I have to go now. So I hope we'll see each other again." Said Sabine and shakes Drew and Ash's hand then she gave May a hug. And a tear rolled over her cheek.

"So…. Good bye than" May said, and started crying. Saying goodbye to best friends are the hardest things in life.

"Young lady. Hurry up we don't have all the time." The man said

"Yea I'm coming." Sabine said and went on the ship.

The ship sailed away.

"Bye! I hope I'll see you again!" Sabine shouts and waved

"Bye! I'll miss you!" May shout and Drew, Ash and herself waved

* * *

**Me: this was chapter 6 hope you enjoyed **

**Drew: you know you was late again.**

**Me: I know and I'm really sorry about that**

**May: it's not a real problem right?**

**Drew: whatever, are you going to start tomorrow with the next chapter?**

**Me: no**

**May: why not?**

**Me: tomorrow is queens day**

**Drew: WTH is that**

**Me: than we are celebrate the birthday of the mother of the queen**

**May: really? I didn't know that there was something like a queens day**

**Drew: why are you celebrating the birthday of the mother of the queen?**

**Me: don't ask me that. I don't know why we do that XD**

**Drew: Right**

**May: please read review and fave**

**Me: see you at the next chapter**


	7. Chapter 7

**Me: hey, nice to see you again.**

**May: how was queensday?**

**Me: it was fun I was wearing orange clothes**

**Drew: why orange?**

**Me: that's the color of the Netherlands**

**Drew: why is that the color of the Netherlands? That color is ugly **

**Me: why should I have to know why orange is the color of the Netherlands. And that color isn't ugly. You know what's ugly?**

**Drew: May's face**

**May: HEY! **

**Me: NOT May's face your idiot**

**Drew: what than you face**

**Me: *took a gun* **

**Drew: you don't going to shoot, I mean than you can't write your story anymore**

**May: maybe it's a good idea to run for your life, Drew**

**Drew: *start running***

**Me: *stands next to May* you know this is a water gun. Did he really thought it was a real gun?**

**May: I think that will answer your question *pointing to Drew.* he is still running you know**

**Me: I see. Should I have to run after him?**

**May: you can do that while i started the story. **

**Me: okay *run after Drew with a water gun***

**May: people enjoy the story ^-^**

* * *

It was a beautiful morning

Then the alarm clock started to beep.

Beep… beep...beep… bee- May hit the off button from the alarm clock

The thing she hate the most is when the alarm clock start bleeping and she have to wake up.

"Oh, stupid alarm clock. Let me sleep." She said and buried her head in her pillow.

5 minutes later she step out of her bed and walk in her pajama to the stairs and go down stairs.

She opened the door of the living room and walk to the kitchen table.

Her mother, father and brother sat already at the kitchen table, they were talking and waiting for May. May take a chair and go sit on it.

"Good morning" she said sleepy

"Good morning sweetie. Did you sleep well?" ask her mother

"Yea I did. But the alarm clock beeped to early." She said and did some cornflakes in a bowl.

"Hehehe, I think that's never going to change" said her father

"Very funny dad *rolled her eyes* can I have the milk please?"

"Of course, sis." Max said and gave the milk to May

"Thanks"

"Was it fun yesterday with you friends at the lake?" her mother ask

"Yea it was." She lie _actually the opposite of fun_ she thought

"That's good." Her dad said

"May what are you going to do today?" Max ask

"I don't know. Maybe I'm going to train my Pokémon." She answer

"Can I train with you?"

"Sure, why not"

"Yeah, come on May hurry up" he said and ran to the front door

"Hey wait; I can't train my Pokémon in pajama."

"Oh, go change your clothes."

"First I have to take a shower to and then I'm going to change my clothes and then I have to brush my tooth and hair."

"Okay, but hurry up"

"Yea I'll after I eat my breakfast"

"Why are girls so slow?"

"Hey I heard that Max!" she said and eat the rest of her breakfast

After she was clear with her breakfast she goes up stair. Took her clothes and took it to the bathroom. She took her pajama of and goes under the shower.

She put shampoo in her hair and washed her hair. She loves to take showers. She always takes showers from 30 minutes or more. Then she feels cold water on her body

"Max! YOU'RE JERK!" May shout she know it was max he always do that when she take a too long shower.

10 minutes later she was clear with taking a shower and she already wears her clothes and brushed her tooth. She took a brush and brushed her hair. This time she didn't wear a bandana on her head.

15 minutes later she comes down stairs

"Why it's taking so long?"

"How long did you wait?"

"One hour."

"Oh that's faster than I normal do"

"Right. Let's go we already waste a lot of time. And I don't want to waste more time." He said and walk to the front door and May follow him.

* * *

At the training place

"Come let's do a double battle." Max said

"Okay, that's right"

"Go, Grovyle and Ralts!" he shout and threw a red, white poke balls in the air. A grass lizard Pokémon come out one of the poke balls and a cute little white green Pokémon come out the other poke ball.

"Blaziken, Beautifly its show time!" she shouts and threw two poke balls is the air. A big strong fire chicken Pokémon come out one of the poke balls and a beautiful butterfly Pokémon come out the other poke ball.

"May you can take the first attack."

"Okay! Blaziken ember! Beautifly silver wind!" she shouts and her Pokémon's did what she said

"Dodge it!" he shouts and his Pokémon dodge it "Leave blade! Ralts psychic!"

* * *

With Drew, Ash, Misty and Dawn

"Ash can I talk to you?" Dawn ask

"Of course you can Dawn" Ash said

"I mean in private."

"Sure" he said and walks away with Dawn

"What do she think she is!" Misty said angry

"I don't know" Drew said and rolled his eyes

* * *

With Dawn and Ash

"There is something I want to tell you, Ash" she said and blushed

"What do you want to tell me?" he ask

"I love you."

"Uh." Ash said. Dawn wasn't the girl that stolen his heart. It was Misty that did that. Misty was the one he loves, not Dawn.

"Well, do you love me too?" she asks

"I'm sorry Dawn, I Love someone ells."

"*starts crying* who?" she ask

"I can't tell you. It's a very good friend; I meet her at my journal years ago. And I don't want to risk our friendship" he said

"I understand." She said and run away _I know for sure he means Misty. Why does everybody choose her? I much prettier than that Bitch _Dawn thought to herself

Dawn ran to Misty and hit her in the face

"Why is that for?" she ask

"Because: Ash loves you and not me!" Dawn shout and pushed Misty on the ground and pull at her beautiful long orange hair.

"GIRLS STOP!" drew shout and try to get Dawn away from Misty "DID ASH TELL YOU THAT HE LOVES MISTY?"

"NO! But I know that he means her" and hit Misty by her eye

"AU! It's not my fault that he's falling for me and not for you! And maybe he doesn't mean me but May!" misty shout and pushed Dawn away from her

"Maybe you're right! Where is she?" Dawn said and walked away to search for May

"Are you all right?" Drew asks and helped Misty to stand up

"I guess I'm fine."

"okay." He said

Ash walked to Misty and Drew

"What's happened to her?" Ash asks

"Dawn is going to be crazy. She though you loves me and hit me in the face." Misty said

"I think she was right that Ash loves you Mist." Drew said and Ash pushed him away "hey! I only tell the true."

"Is that true Ash?" Misty ask

"Well, yes it is.*blush* But I don't want to risk our friendship because I was afraid you didn't feel the same way that I do." He said and looked away

"Oh, Ash... I love you too" she said and kissed him and Ash kissed back. It was a short kiss because Drew interrupted them.

"Wait, Dawn is going to May; I have to find her before Dawn find her." Drew said "um…you two go to the Pokémon center, I'm going to find my."

Drew ran away to search for May

* * *

**(Drew's POV)**

I ran and ran. But I couldn't find May.

Search by all her favorite places: the lake, the swimming pool, her house. I even ask her mom, she said May was training together with Max but she didn't know where she was.

"I know what it have to do." I said and took my phone, and call her. Ash gave me her phone number on the birthday of his aunt.

"Hello who's this?" she said

"It's me Drew, you're in danger. Where are you?" I ask

"Why am I in danger? Max is with me and we got our Pokémon's with us."

"May, you have to listen. Dawn is coming over to you."

"Oh why, but she don't know where I am too"

"She is searching for you and she'll hit you knock out."

"Come on, I can take care for myself so don't worry." She said "Whaaaaaaaaaaa!"

"MAY! Please tell me that you saw a beedrill or something. May? MAY!" I shout in the phone

* * *

**Me: wow I'm fast and what will happen to May? Did she saw a wild Pokémon or is something ells happen?**

**Drew: come on what's happened to May!**

**Me: I don't know**

**Drew: what! But you're the writer so you have to know what's happened**

**Me: okay I know what's going to happen**

**Drew: tell it**

**Me: NOWAY! When I do that people don't enjoy the next chapter so if you want to know what's happened then you have to wait for the next chapter**

**Drew: okay this is not funny tell it me**

**Me: *took a gun***

**Drew: you know I'll wait for the next chapter *runs away***

**Me: he still thinks that it's a real gun. You know that boy is very stupid I mean it's just a water gun.**

**Misty: *walk in*Nice water gun where did you get that from?**

**Me: from a toy store**

**Ash: *walks in* wow cool a water gun. But it looks really fake**

**Me: I know, but Drew thought it was real**

**Misty: and I thought that Ash was stupid**

**Ash: hey!**

**Misty: but I still love you *give Ash a kiss on his cheek***

**Me: fine now I feel me like a third wheel**

**Misty: why don't you call you boyfriend?**

**Me: I don't have one**

**Ash: what, you're kidding me**

**Me: no I don't kidding**

**Misty: Sabine, I know for sure that there is a special boy that loves you**

**Me: I hope so**

**Ash: of course there is a boy for you**

**Me: thanks for the pep talk. Please read, review and fave**


	8. Chapter 8

**Me: welcome back people. **

**Misty: hello, oh btw where is Drew?**

**Me: I don't know. Where is Ash?**

**Misty: I don't really know that**

**Me: oh okay, you know I still have to tell drew that that gun was a water gun**

**Misty: you still have to tell that**

**Me: yep, but every time it try to tell it. he run away XD**

**Misty: LOL, but should we start the story. Maybe he'll listen to you after the story**

**Me: maybe he'll**

**Misty: just to remember what happens last time in chapter 7.**

**Me: Dawn told Ash that she loves him**

**Misty: but he doesn't feel the same way like she did**

**Me: Dawn was going to be crazy and hit Misty in the face**

**Misty: Ash and I were going to the Pokémon center and Drew was going to find May**

**Me: he calls her and she pick up the phone but then she scream and Drew didn't got and answer from her.**

**Misty: These are the things that you have to know to understand this chapter **

**Me: enjoy chapter eight **

* * *

**Drew's POV**

"Oh no, it can't be." I said _I have to find her. _I thought to myself  
I searched and searched but I couldn't find her.I almost gave it up. But then,

"LEAVE MY SISTER ALONE,STUPID GIRL!" someone shouted.  
"WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU! I DON'T LIKE HIM AND HE DOESN'T LIKE ME EITHER!" a girl's voice shouted  
"THAT'S WHAT THEY ALL SAY!" another girl's voice shouted  
"OUCH!"  
"DON'T HURT MY SISTER!"  
"Max,get help. I'll survive this."  
"But May-"  
"I can handle this, just go and hurry up."  
"okay"  
"WERE DO YOU THINK YOU'RE GOING? MAMOSWINE, CATCH HIM!"  
"MAX, HURRY!"

I was completely lost as what to do. Since i wonder what happened, I decided to hide behind a tree and watch.

"DAWN STOP IT! *cries*" cried May "WHAT DID I DID TO YOU *cries louder* WHAT DID I DO, DAWN?"  
"TO ME? ASH HAS FALLEN IN LOVE WITH YOU. THAT'S WHAT YOU DID!"  
"WHAT! IS THAT A REASON TO HURT ME!"

I couldn't take it anymore. I know it was a risk to let them see my face. it doesn't matter if Dawn hurts me. I just want to help May.

"Dawn! enough!" I said.  
"Drew!" May said with a weak smile on her face. I saw she was on the ground. Her arms and legs stuck at the ground with ice. Her Buneary must have used ice beam. And May's face looked terrible, her nose was bleeding, on one cheek you can see that Dawn hit her, her eyes were red from crying but I know for sure that Dawn hit May in her eyes and she got a lot of scratches on her face.  
"So your little boyfriend is trying to save you." Dawn said  
"HE IS NOT MY BOYFRIEND! WE ARE JUST RIVALS!" May shout  
"Yeah right, that's what they all said"  
"Now, let her go!" I shouted and walked over to May but dawn stopped me.  
"If I was you, I didn't come any step closer to her. Or do you that my pachirisu use thunder bold on her?"  
"Um... No"  
"Right decision, Andrew" she said

I didn't say anything; I was just thinking what I could do. May was staring at me with a worried look on her face.

"I'm sorry May." I said and ran away.

**Normal POV**

"Drew! Please don't leave me!" May sreamed  
"HA, it seems like your heart is broken." Dawn said and laughs  
"Oh shut up, Dawn!" she screamed, a tear rolled over her cheek  
"I knew that you liked him, but he doesn't feel the same way."

"Why, are you doing this to me, Drew? Why? I thought that you liked me when you gave me those roses before. But I was wrong, You don't like me, you even don't care about Me." she said "I don't want to life anymore! I hate my life. No one loves me; I'm so stupid that I thought that someone cares about me!"  
"May, don't say that. Mom, dad, Misty, Ash, Brock and I care about you and I know for sure Drew cares about you to" Max said  
"Misty is not a friend anymore, and You saw how Drew left with your own eyes"  
"May, he'll come back."  
"We see if he's coming back before I die." May looked away and cried  
"It hurts so much to see you so sad." Max whispered

10 minutes later Dawn finally stopped hurting May and go sit on a rock and take a little break.  
May started singing. It always helps her when she feels up sad.  
She was singing the song _my immortal_. a sad beautiful song.

_"I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone. But though you're still with me I've been alone all along. When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears. When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears. I held your hand through all of these years. But you still have all of me_." she sang and closed her eyes  
"Very nice, but now you are going to die." Dawn said  
"I don't care what you're going to do to me but I don't want to live anymore."  
"Okay, Piplup use water gun, Pachirisu use thunder and Buneary use ice beam!" dawn ordered and all her Pokémon's obeyed her, attakin staight for may  
"May!" Max shouts with tears in his eyes  
"ARRRRRGGGGG!" May screamed and fainted"

"Solar beam!" someone shout and a power full white light hit Dawn's Pokémon's.  
"What, who's that?"  
"Do you remember me" Drew said and flipped his hair.  
"But where did that light coming from?"  
"Duh, that's so easy. That light was btw a solar beam and that solar beam was coming from Drew's Roselia." Max said  
"Actually my Roselia is a Roserade."  
"So you come back but you're too late."

"Roserade, stun spore." He shouted and pointed to Dawn  
"Rose rade." Roserade obeyed and a lot of yellowish-orange powder circled around Dawn and she fell paralyzed on the ground.  
"Roserade use petal dance on dawn's Pokémon! so they can't attack us!"

Roserade spun around and beautiful petals Dawn's pokemon.  
Her Pokémon fallen on the ground and Max escaped from got injured by the force of the flower petals.

"Max do you have a rope?" ask Drew  
"Yes I have one." He answered and threw the rope to Drew  
"Thanks,help me"  
"Of course, I will."

Max walks over to Drew. Drew pushes Dawn against a tree and Max bounds the rope around her.  
Max takes the Poke balls from Dawn's and returns her pokemon. Drew throw a poke ball in the air and his Flygone appeared.

"Flygone use Flame thrower to melt the ice around May's legs and arms." Drew obeyed. In a minute, the ice melted into a puddle  
"Can I use you cell phone?" Max asked Drew.  
"sure." He said and gives his phone to him. Max dialed the number form the police.

"Hello is this Agent Jenny?" Max asks in the phone  
"Yes, with what I can help you?" agent Jenny said  
"My sister and I were attacked by a girl and my sister is seriously hurt."  
"Is that girl still there?"  
"Yes, she is. A friend was going to search for my sister and found us when that girl attacked us. He saved us and we both tie down her on a tree."  
"Okay, where are you now?"  
"We are by the open place in the forest."  
"Thanks for calling; we are coming as soon as we can." She said  
"Okay thanks." Max said and hung up and gave the phone back to Drew.

"Is she alright?" Max asks Drew  
"I don't know. She feels very cold and she breathes heavily." Drew answer  
"Don't worry Max; everything will be alright."

On that moment agent Jenny came with some other agents.

"Are you Max?" agent Jenny asks and saw May on the ground. "How is she?"  
"Yes, I'm Max. And she freezing, Officer Jenny." He said  
"Where is that girl were you were talking about?"  
"There." Max said and pointed to the tree.  
"Okay, we take her with us. And you two go as soon as possible to the Pokémon center." Agent Jenny said and took dawn with her into the police car.

When the car drives away, Drew lifted May up and carried her in his arms to the Pokémon center. Max walks besidesto Drew and looked worried.

* * *

At the Pokémon center

"Do you think May will be alright? Drew isn't still here." Misty said  
"Of course she'll be alright. Don't worry everything will be alright." Ash said and gave Misty a kiss on her forehead.  
"I hope you're right."

The doors from the Pokémon center opened and Drew stood there with May in his arms. Max stands next to him but hurried to the phone in the Pokémon center.

"Nurse Joy!" Drew shouted  
"What's wrong?" nurse Joy said "Oh My God! What happened?"  
"Dawn attacked her."

Nurse Joy feels on May's forehead "this is not good, can you bring here to operation room?"  
"Sure." Drew said and follows Nurse Joy

"Poor May, I can't believe why dawn did this to her." Misty said and starts crying  
"Misty please don't cry, everything will be fine with her."  
"But what if she…." She said  
"Don't say that Misty." He said and gave a kiss on her lips. Max walks over to them.  
"I called my parents and they're coming as soon as they can. How is May?" Max asks  
"She is in the operation room." answered Misty and cry louder, Ash gave her a hug to calm her down

The doors opened again and this time May's and Max's parents stands there and walks over to Misty, Ash and Max.

"Where is my sweetie?" Max's mother asked  
"She is in the operation room." Ash answered

No one spoke and then they all walked to the waiting room. Drew sat on a chair and stared at the red light hoping that that light will turn off very soon.

"Hey." Ash said and put his hand on Drew's shoulder  
"Oh, hey." Drew said still staring at the light.  
"How long is that light on?" Misty asks  
"About ten minutes."

Ash sat next to Drew and next to Ash sat Misty. Max sat on the other side of Drew and next to him sat his parents. It was quiet and nobody said anything until Misty spoke.

"It's all my fault." she said  
"Sweetie, it's not your fault." Ash said  
"Yes it is. If i just didn't say "maybe Ash loved May", none of this would've happened"  
"You didn't know that she was going to do that to May." Max said  
"Everything is going to be alright, and don't think it's your fault. It's nobody's fault." Norman said  
"I hope she'll be alright, I don't want to lose someone that I love." Drew said  
"What do you mean?" Misty asked.  
"Normally I don't want to talk about it but maybe it will help me. When i was five years, my mother teacheed me to train Pokémon and to be a coordinator. I was young, but she gave me a Pokémon egg to take care for it. Weeks later, a baby Budew came out. And I trained it. But then when I was seven years old, my mother got ill, she said to me that I have to follow my heart. A day after she said that she died. I was so sad, and my dad burned all the pictures of my mother and was really mean to me, he's still like that. And when I asked why he is like that, he said that i love my mother too much

"Poor you."  
"How did she look like? Do you have a picture of her?"  
"I have one." I hope the picture survived when i fell into the water Drew thought as he took the picture out of his pocket.

The woman on the picture has green hair and eyes like Drew. And she looked really friendly. Next to his mother on the picture stood Drew, when he was 5 years old and carried the Budew egg. They both were smiling and looked very happy.

"Is that you when you were five?" Misty asked  
"Yep that's me" Drew answered  
"You really look like your mother." Ash said  
"But what do you mean with that - I don't want to lose someone I love again?" Max asks  
"I…I…I…." he tried to tell that he likedMay but couldn't find the words to say  
"What I think that Drew wants to say is that he loves May." Misty said  
"Is Misty right?" Max asks and Drew nodded  
"AWWW, that's so cute!" Caroline shouts  
"Mom, don't be so weird!" Max shout

Finally when the lights turn off and nurse Joy came out the operation room.  
And walks over to Caroline and Norman (May's and Max's parents)

"Are you May's parents?" she asked  
"Yes, that's right." Norman said  
"May has hypothermia and there is a chance that she lost her memories." Nurse Joy said, Caroline was shocked about the news that she just heard "But the good news is that she is in a good state now. She can stay here until she gets her memories back and the hypothermia is gone. And you can stay here too if you want to."  
Can we see her?" Caroline asked sighing from relief.  
"Of course you can, follow me." she said and everyone followed Nurse Joy

They walked to the room where May was. While nurse Joy was talking to Norman and Caroline two Chansey's brought May to another room. They walked into the room. They all took a chair and go sat on it.

"I have to help other people, let me know when she wakes up." Nurse Joy said and left the room

"Misty do you want to stay here for the night?" Ash asked. Misty nodded "And what about you Drew?"

Drew didn't answer. He was deep in thought, looking at May, wishing that she would wake up.  
"Please wake up May." He said under his breath

at that moment, May opened her eyes, looking around, confused when she saw Ash, Misty, Drew, Max and her parents.

* * *

**Me: men I know, I know this is a bad chapter.**

**Misty: come on it wasn't so bad.**

**Me: yes it was.**

**Drew: *walks in* so Sabine. I read this chapter and it was the worst chapter I ever read in my life**

**Me: *annoyed voice* Thanks Drew. BTW I'm totally agreed with you**

**Drew: really? *sight from relief* I thought that you'll shoot me with that gun from you**

**Me: it's not really a gun, it's a water gun**

**Drew: what, and how do I know you tell the true**

**Me: watch and learn**

**Ash: *walks in* **

**Me: *point the water gun at the direction of Ash***

**Ash: *gets hit by water* Hey where's that for?**

**Me: *ran away***

**Ash: *ran after me***

**Misty: *facepalm* **

**Me: please Read Review and fave if you want i'll survive this**


	9. Chapter 9

**Misty: hello people**

**Drew: wait where is Sabine?**

**Ash: yea where is she**

**Misty: I don't know. She even didn't send me a text message.**

**Drew: maybe she forgotten to come here**

**Ash: she must have a good reason for not coming**

**Misty: yea, I'll call her when she isn't still here after this chapter.**

* * *

**Drew's POV**

"Where am I? Who are you? Who am I?" May asked

"May you're at the Pokémon center. I'm Misty your BFF." Misty said

"I'm Ash, you know me. I traveled with you." Ash said

"I'm you brother, Max." Max said

"May, I'm your father." Norman said

"May, and I'm your mother. Please remember me." Caroline said

"May? Why are you all calling me May?"

"That's your name." I said and flipped my hair.

"So May is my name. But who are you?"

"I'm Drew, your rival. I meet you years ago at the Slateport city beach."

"Oh yea I remember that Drew. You were a jerk to May there." Ash said

"Thanks a lot, that you remember me how mean I was to May."

"Oh, and you gave her roses too." Max said

"Yea I know."

"Really so cute!" misty shout

"You really did that? I don't remember, can someone tell me more about my life?"

"Yeah he really did." Ash said

"Okay I will tell. Your name is May, you're 16 years old and live in Petal Burg City. You're a coordinator like Drew, but stopped years ago after you lose from Harley." Misty said

"Who's Harley?"

"That's a cheater that does everything to win contests." Max said.

"Oh okay." May said and walks out of the bed but her Mother pushed her back.

"You have to stay in bed, darling." Caroline said

On that moment Ash's stomach rumbled.

"Um… can we eat something in the Pokémon center cafeteria? I'm really hungry." Ash said

"*laughs* that will never change." said Misty laughed

"Should we eat then?" Max asked and everybody agreed and left the room, only Drew stayed in the room.

"Why are you staying here? Are you not hungry?" May asked

"I'm not hungry that's all." I said

"Oh."

Nurse Joy walks in, 5 minutes after Ash, Misty, max and May's and Max's parents left the room.

"I see you wake up, like your parents said. How are you feeling?" Nurse Joy asked

"I'm feeling fine." She answered

"Do you remember what's happened?"

"No, I even don't know who I really am."

"Okay, *writes something in a note block* do you have it cold?"

"No, honestly I have it very warm."

"Right, um… will you tell her what's happened? Nurse Joy asked Me

"Okay, sur-"

Okay that's great to hear, I'll check you later again." Nurse Joy said and left.

* * *

**At the Pokémon center cafeteria **

**Normal POV**

Ash, Misty, Max, Caroline and Norman sat at a table in the cafeteria.

On the background you heard the song _rolling in the deep._

Misty sat next to Ash and at the other side of the table sat Max and his parents.

"Where is Drew?" Misty asked and took a sip of her Coke.

"He's by May." Ash answered and took a bite of his burger.

"Really, I thought that he was following us."

"Yeah, I thought that too." Max said and took a bite of his cheeseburger and a slip of his Fanta.

"You're so pretty you must have to be a model. You're eyes are so beautiful like the ocean and sprinkled like the stars above." Someone said to a fire red haired girl with blue eyes.

"Uh…" the fire red haired girl fakes a smile.

They all turned around to the direction where they heard the voices.

And saw no other than Brock. Misty and Max stands up and walked over to Brock and the girl.

"You'll never change, Brock." Misty said and took Brock's left ear.

"I'm sorry." Max apologized to the girl and took Brock's right ear.

"Ouch, ouch not my ears." Cries Brock

Max and Misty pull Brock to the table where they all sat. When they reach the table they let Brock's ears go and take a sit at the table. Brock rubs at his ears, tried to stop the pain and took a sit at the table.

"Brock where were you all the time?" Ash asks and took a slip from Misty's coke.

"Hey! You got your own coke!" Misty shouted at Ash

"But my coke is light, I don't like light coke." Ash said with puppy eyes.

"What! That I'm your girlfriend doesn't mean you can drink my coke! And stop looking at me with puppy eyes!"

"You two are finally together, the whole world was waiting for this to happen!" Brock shouted as a crazy fan girl

"Oh wait you didn't know. But yes we are together." Ash said

"Wait, you're not kidding again right?"

"No I'm not."

"Ash, what is he talking about?" Misty asked

"4 years ago I called Brock, on April 1th. And said: that we were together. He believed and then I said: April fools. And now he doesn't believe me."

"Of course I will belief you, but you have to prove it." Brock said with a grin on his face.

"How?" Ash asked

"With a kiss."

"Okay sure." He said, turned to misty, closed his eyes the space between them disappeared and kissed Misty on her lips. Misty's eyes were already closed. She wrapped her arms around his neck. Ash wrapped his arms around her waist. 2 minutes later they pulled apart for some air.

"Okay I believe you." Brock said with a jealous tone in his voice, he couldn't believe that Ash had a girlfriend and he doesn't.

* * *

**Back to May and Drew**

"So, Dawn attacked Misty first and she said out of protecting that: "_Maybe Ash loves May_." Than Dawn came to me and Max and attacked me, I said to Max: "_Max, get help." _He wanted to leave but Dawn stopped her with her Mamoswine. Then you came and then ran a way." May repeat what Drew told her

"Yep, then I came back later but you already passed out. I stopped Dawn and helped Max. My Flygon melted the ice around your arms and legs. I brought you here. Nurse Joy operated your nose and kept you warm."

"My nose, why?" May asked, and touched her nose.

"It was broken." Drew answered.

"Oh, is Misty alright?"

"Yes she is fine. She only got a black eye. But Ash will take good care of her."

"They are really good friends, don't they?"

"Oh I almost forgot to tell but Ash and Misty are together now."

"Really that's so cute! *looked away and whispered* I wish that I had a boyfriend."

"One day you will meet him in your life." Drew said, May looked back straight into his beautiful emerald eyes and he in her sapphire blue eyes.

* * *

**Misty: she still isn't here.**

**Ash: so let's call her**

**Misty: Okay *take her phone and call Sabine***

_**Somewhere in the Netherlands**_

_**Phone: You gotta stick around, stick around around. Oh, you gotta hang 'round if you wanna find out if it's Love baby, real love, love, baby we've found. You gotta stick around.**_

**Me: hello, why the hell are you calling so early?**

_**back to Misty, Ash and Drew**_

**Misty: it's me Misty. And I'm calling you because you're not here. And what do you mean with early?**

**Ash: what did she said?**

**Drew: put it on speaker so we can hear it too.**

**Misty: okay *put the speaker on***

_**Me: *on the phone* oh shoot I forgot it. Just wait I'm coming so fast as I can.**_

**Misty: we already did this chapter**

_**Me: *on the phone* what! You calling me only to say you already did the chapter. Why didn't you let me sleep I'm super tired! And then you're calling for something like that!**_

**Ash, Drew and Misty: what the…..**

**Misty: I'm sorry for calling you.**

_**Me: no, I'm sorry, I couldn't control myself. I just walked 37 km at the beach and my legs are dead and I just need some rest.**_

**Drew: let me guess you didn't finish with your condition from 0,0**

_**Me: shut up Drew. And BTW I finished. And I came there at half past 8!**_

**Drew: then you was last**

_**Me: No I wasn't last. I was 20**__**th**__** of the 200. And you should have to stop doing so mean to me! or ells**_

**Drew: or ells what.**

_**Me: I know where you live. So you'll see.**_

**Drew: oh I'm afraid! wait you know where I live?**

**Misty: Drew stop it. she need rest**

**Drew: so?**

**Misty: bye Sabine, I see you by next chapter right.**

_**Me: you'll see me by the next chapter. Bye**_

**Misty: *hung up**

_**Later in the afternoon, at Drew's house**_

**Doorbell: ding dong**

**Drew: *opened the door* oh hey Sabine**

**Me: so you think that I got a bad condition and I was last?**

**Drew: I was just kidding**

**Me: yeah right, they all said that!**

**Drew: and what are you going to do now?**

**Me: you are coming with me to the beach and you're going to walk 37 km.**

**Drew: what! No way**

**Me: oh yeah. *take Drew to the beach* oh and don't forgot read, review and fave please.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Me: hey I'm back**

**Misty: hey! Um… were is Drew**

**Me: he's over there *pointed to Drew***

**Drew: *walks in and fell on the ground***

**Ash: what happened with you?**

**Drew: beach…. 37 km….. I….'m …..broken…. legs…are ….. Dead**

**Ash: What?**

**Me: I took him to the beach. And let him 37 km walk while I sat on a car watching how he was walking. And man that was fun. First he said that it was so easy but after 14 km walking he didn't spoke and then after 27 km he cries that his legs hurt so much. And then after 30 km he started crawling and that was so much fun to see. So I took a picture *took the picture out of my pocket and give it to Misty and Ash***

**Misty: OMG Drew *laughs* hey Sabine can I have a copy from it?**

**Ash: yeah me too *laughs***

**Me: sure why not. You know what I'm going make a copy from it while the readers read the story. So enjoy :D**

* * *

Weeks later, when May can go home, her hypothermia was gone and she knows enough about herself in the past weeks. The weeks that passed by, Drew taught May to walk again, told everything about her. One thing was sure - they had a lot of fun together.

May couldn't wait to go home. She ran to the exit from the Pokémon center, but didn't notice that there was a paper on the glass doors.

Normally the doors shoved open but this time they didn't.

"May watch out!" her mother shouted but was too late. May bumped against the glass doors and fell on the ground. Drew, Misty, Ash, max and her parents ran over to her.

"Huh" May opened her eyes.

"Are you alright, clumsy?" Drew asked and helped her to stand up.

"What the hell are you doing? And I don't need any help! I can stand up by myself!" she said and stood up. "Ouch, how did I get this headache?" and put her hand on her head

"You bumped against the doors of the Pokémon center." Ash said

"Pokémon center? The last thing that I remember was that Dawn attacked me." She said confused

"Okay, May you're coming with me outside." Misty said and took May with her.

"How do you want to go outside while the doors don't work?"

"There is a big arrow pointing to the backdoor. We should go that way"

* * *

**Outside**

"Maya Isabel Maple why the hell are you doing like this to him? I know you like him! He saved you from Dawn! He brought you to the Pokémon center while you were hurt! He teaches you to walk again! And then you do like this! He had a terrible past, his mother died, his father is really mean to him! You know he got a terrible life, the last thing you can do is apologize to him and say Thanks for everything he did for you!" Misty shouted at May and a lot of people were watching to the two girls

"Really?" May asked and her eyes filled with tears and rolled over her cheek.

"I'm sorry, I didn't want to make you cry."

"It's alright. You're right, it's just now you tell me this I feel me really sorry. Are we BFF's again after the long time we didn't spoke each other?"

"Of course!" Misty said happily and gave May a hug.

"Awww" all the people that were watching said in choir

"Should we go back to the others?" Misty asked, May nodded and the two happy BFF's walked to the Pokémon center.

* * *

**Inside the Pokémon center**

"We're back." Misty shouted and ran to Ash and gave him a kiss on the lips.

"Wait you're together? I'm so happy for you both! You're made for each other!" said May happily

"*cough* May say it. *cough*"

"Are you alright and what does she have to say?" Ash asked

"I want to say sorry to you, Drew. I didn't want to be so mean to you after everything you did for me. Will you forgive me? Oh and I also want to thank you for everything." May said

"I will forgive you." he said and a big smile appeared on May's face

"May, Max come we're going home." Norman said

"Okay dad." May and Max said

"Bye everyone." May said and walked with her parent and Max to home.

"Bye."

* * *

**Later in night in Drew's hotel room**

Drew's phone rang.

"Hello, you're speaking with Drew."

"Hello Drew. It's me your father."

"Dad, why are you calling me?"

"I want you to come home now."

"I'm sorry but I can't come home."

"Why not?"

"Because I got friends here and I want to say good bye."

"You're a Hayden. A Hayden don't need friends."

"Everybody need friends!" Drew shouted in the phone

"How dare you to talk like this to you father! Why aren't you like your sister, Rosa."

"my mom always said that I have to follow my heart. And that's what I'm doing right now!"

"Drew, your mother isn't here anymore."

"I wished that you died instead my mother. if she was still here then I lived a great live"

"Enough you're coming home. And it doesn't the matter how much friends you got there but you are coming home right now! I want to see you tomorrow at 6 am. So if you want to come on time you have to take the ferry from 11:15 pm."

"But-"

"Bye Drew" his father said and hung up

"I hate him!" Drew shouted and threw his phone against the wall. "Why does he want me to come home? I finally saw May again after all those years and then my stupid dad have to screw it up!"

He took his phone from the ground, it was a miracle that his phone survive the smash into the wall. He sends a text message to all of his friends

_Hey everyone,  
__I'm sorry that I have to say good bye in a text message.  
__But my father wants me to come home. I don't know why, but he wants me there at 6 am.  
__So I have to leave now.  
__I wish I could stay longer but I can't _

_Greets Drew Hayden_

And pushed on the send button.

* * *

**With May**

May's text message tune played. The tune that played was _the Chicken Techno mix._

"Max, why did you change my text message tune?" she shouted and Max came opened the door.

"Did you enjoyed your new tune?" he asked

"No I didn't. And now get out of my room!"

"okay." And leave the room.

May read the text message.

"What! He's leaving. I have to go find him." She said to herself and ran out of her room.

She ran down stairs, put her shoes on, took her jacked and ran out of the house.

"May, come back. Where are you going?" her mother shouted

"I have to stop someone. Have no time to explain!"

"You're not going! Come back here!"

May ignored what her mother said and ran to her bike

Unlocked it but the key broke.

"oh come on! It can't be more worse than it already is!" she shouted at the bike. _Why did I say that? _She thought and ran to the harbor.

She was tired but this was her last change. Maybe she never see Drew again. So she got no time to waist.

Finally she saw the harbor, and the ferry was still there.

"Drew!" she shouted but no one response.

"Drew, wait!" she tried again.

She was almost by the ferry but then she saw it was leaving.

"Stop!" she shouted but the ferry didn't stop and sailed away.

"Drew!" she shouted again _this is my last chance I have to shout it, maybe he can hear it _she thought to herself

"Drew, I love you!" she shouted on the top of her lungs, but she got no replay.

_This is pointless. Why was I so stupid that I thought he feels the same way? And now I'm never see him again._ She thought and cries the whole way go home.

May stand in front of her house, she wiped her tears away and goes inside.

She wanted to go to her room but her mother stops her.

"May, what's wrong? Why did you cry?" her mother asked worried

"I don't want to talk about it. can I go to my room now?"

"um… okay."

May goes up stairs, ran to her room, fell on her bed and cries herself to sleep.

* * *

**Drew: was this the end?**

**Me: no it's not the end**

**Misty: how much chapters have this story?**

**Me: 11 chapters**

**Misty: you mean the next chapter is the last chapter**

**Me: yep that's right, but don't worry I'll write other stories.**

**Misty: YEAH!**

**Me: oh BTW here is a copy of the picture *give a copy to Ash and Misty***

**Misty and Ash: Thanks**

**Me: your welcome.**

**May: *walks in* hey did I miss something?**

**Ash: only that Sabine told us that the chapter 11 is the last chapter of this story and that she gave Misty and I a picture of Drew how he was walking 37 km**

**May: really? BTW do you have a copy for me too?**

**Misty: I'll make a copy for you**

**Me: so people please read review and fave :D**


	11. Chapter 11

**Me: OMG this is the last chapter from this story**

**Drew: So do you think that people read this stuff?**

**Me: Yep and BTW it's fun to write ^^**

**May: so you find a new hobby?**

**Me: I guess so**

**Drew: hey May, did you notice that Sabine is obsessed by contestshipping?**

**May: What do you mean, Drew?**

**Drew: I mean, I used her laptop yesterday. **

**May: so**

**Drew: the background was a self-made picture of us**

**May: that doesn't mean that she is obsessed by us**

**Drew: yeah, but I saw in her documents a lot of pictures from us**

**May: okay that girl is really obsessed**

**Me: did I hear that you were watching in my documents! What the hell were you doing in my documents BTW!**

**Drew: I was checking if you do your home work**

**Me: who do you think you are, my dad?**

**Drew: NO, I just want to know what kind of homework you have. But I don't understands anything about it, it's all Dutch**

**Me: *rolled my eyes* of course you don't understand my homework. Jij bent niet Nederlands.**

**Drew: What did you say?**

**May: she said: you're not Dutch**

**Drew: wait you speak Dutch?**

**May: a little bit. Sabine taught me to speak some Dutch**

**Me: BTW I have to leave now. **

**May: aww why?**

**Me: I have to learn for the test week**

**May: okay, then should we start the story?**

**Me: yeah, people enjoy ^^ *left***

* * *

The sun rise up, it seems that it will be a nice day today, but not for everyone is it a nice day.

Beep beep beep beep beep beep beep beep beep beep bee- May smash the alarm clock on the ground while she slowly woke up.

She saw that she was still wearing the same clothes from yesterday. She wears a sort black skirt, a white top with a heart on it, white boots that came above her knees and a white bandana with hearts on it. Her bandana sat really rubbish on her head. She yawned and walked to the wardrobe, took new clothes and changed them in the bathroom. Then she walked back to her room, locked the door, turn the radio on, and fell on her bed.

"Why did you leave me without saying goodbye? Why, Drew?" May said under her breath and her eyes filled again with tears.

"May, misty is here for you." her mother said and tried to open the door "May, did you lock the door? How many times do I have to say that I don't want that you do that?"

"So what if I locked the door! Leave me alone! And tell Misty have to come back next week!" May screamed.

"Maya Isabel Maple, how dare you to scream to me like this! You're coming here right now!"her mother shouted back.

* * *

In the hall

May's mother stand in front the door, she tried to open the door again. But it still doesn't want to open. Misty walks in.

"I heard someone screaming, is everything alright?" misty asked

"Not everything, I don't know why she's acting like this. And yesterday she ran out of the house, and said that she had to stop someone. And when she came back she cries. I asked why she was crying but she said that she doesn't want to talk about it." Caroline said

"Yesterday night? Wait a minute that's the night that Drew left."

"You mean that green haired boy that saved my daughter?" Caroline asked and Misty nodded.

"Can I try to talk to her?" Misty asked

"Of course." Caroline said and left

"May, it's me Misty. Is it about Drew why you're so up sad?" Misty asked carefully

"You don't understand how it feels to lose someone you love with whole your heart!" May shouted

"That's not true, of course I know how it feels. When Ash's and my ways split years ago I was up sad for hours. But I keep on living. And you should have to do that too."

"Nobody tells me what to do so leave me alone!"

"May ple-"

"I said leave me alone!"May shouted

"Alright if that's what you want." Misty said and walked to the living room.

* * *

In the living room

Caroline sat worried next to Norman on the couch. She was really worried, she never saw May like this. Caroline sighed.

"Everything will be fine, Misty is talking with her right now. I know May will listen to her best friend." Norman tried to calm down Caroline.

"You must be right. It's just that I never saw her like this."

"There must be a reason why she is like this." Norman said while Misty walked in.

"Did she listen to you?" Caroline asked Misty

"*shook her head* No she doesn't listen to me, but I know now for sure why she is up sad." Misty answered

"What's the reason?"

"A broken heart, she listened to nobody but there is one person on the world that can talk to her."

"Who's that person?"

"Drew."

"And why should she listen to him?"

"Because: he is the reason why she is heartbroken now. May has a big crush at him. And I know he feel the same way. May think he doesn't feel the same way because he left without saying goodbye. I don't know why he left, but I will find out don't worry I'll call him. You can trust me." Misty said

"Okay"

* * *

In La Rousse city

Drew was in his room, He was very tired. When he arrived, his dad stands there. And instead "_Hey Drew fine you're on time"_ his dad shouted at him. And he had to run 40 laps around the house (the house is so big as a football field) and it was very hot outside, it stopped raining 2 week ago.

After 4 hours he was finally done. And now he lay on his bed.

"Drew!" his father shouted

"I'm coming!" Drew replay and goes downstairs.

When he came in the living room he saw his sister, Rosa already there on the black couch next to his dad.

The living room was white and black. Drew go sit on a white chair. When he sat his father spoke.

"The reason why i wanted you two come back home is-" Drew's father was interrupted by Drew's phone.

"wait a second *answered the phone* hey Misty, I'm sorry but I'm a little bit busy right now is it okay that I call you back later?"

"Okay, bye."

"Bye" he said in the phone and hung up.

"Can I finally continue, Drew?" his father asked

"Yes dad."

"The reason I wanted you two here is because I want you to meet Chantal. She's coming in one hour. So please be nice to her."

_Who's that Chantal, is that just a friend? Or a girlfriend? _Drew thought

Almost an hour later the door rang. Drew ran to the door but Rosa was faster. And opened the door and let a brunette woman in. she wears business clothes and her hear was in a ponytail. And she had sea blue eyes.

"Welcome, I'm Rosa." said Rosa and shook the woman's hand.

"Nice to meet you Rosa, I'm Chantal." The woman said friendly, then she turned to Drew. "And what's your name?"

"I'm Drew." drew said and flipped his hair

"Chantal." Drew's father came in and kissed Chantal.

_Oh no not another girlfriend. um.. Who cares the longest relationship that my dad had was 2 weeks. So she will leave soon_ Drew thought.

"Okay kids, we got something to tell you." Chantal said

"We are getting married." Drew's father said

"Really that's awesome." Shouted Rosa

Drew didn't say anything, he even didn't know that his father was dating. He didn't know how he feels. He was angry and sad, he couldn't believe that his father was going to re-marry. And how could his father forgot his mother.

"I'm happy for you." Drew said and ran away to his room

When he came in his room he took the picture of his mother out of his pocket and talked to it.

"How could he forget you? He's going to re-marry. I don't want another mother, nobody can replace you. I wish you were still here." He said to the picture and a tear rolled over his cheek.

_Wind blew through his room, but there wasn't a window open. Then there was a big flash, then something appeared in front of drew._

"_M-m-om?" drew asked unbelievable the ghost smiled._

"_Hi, Drew." she said_

"_Mom is that really you. But how, you died years ago."_

"_I know. But I got not so much time. I want to tell you that: you do not belong here."_

"_Yeah, I know but I got no other choose."_

"_Of course you have another choose."_

"_What kind of choose?"_

"_Follow your heart and everything will be fine." The ghost said while it disappeared._

"_Wait. Come back." He shouted _

"Huh?" he opened his eyes.

"So this was just dream." He said

Drew took his phone and call Misty.

_I'll follow my heart Mom. _He thought

"Hello you're speaking Misty." Misty said

"Hey, it's me Drew." he said in the phone

"Drew, fine you're calling back. There is a problem with May."

"What's wrong?"

"She is very up sad."

"Why is she?"

"To be honest it was a secret but I have no other choose than to tell it you. Well she have a big crush on you. And now she thinks that you don't feel the same way. Because: you left without saying goodbye. She even tried to stop you to leave. But she was too late."

"you mean she feel the same way I feel for her?"

"yes, but now I want to know why did you leave?"

"my dad called me yesterday night. And he wanted me to come home. I told him that I didn't want to leave. But he said that I have to. Now I'm here I feel me awful that I listened to him."

"why?"

"today I meted my stepmother.

"you mean your dad is going to re-marry?"

"yep."

"okay, but I have to go. I'm going to try to get May out of her room. if it doesn't work I'll call you back. Okay? Bye."

"bye" he said and hung up

* * *

**At may's room**

**May's POV**

I sat on my bed. Still heart broken. Misty tried everything to get me out of my room.

She tried to go shopping with me and said that she pay everything for me.

Then I heard someone was crying

"Max." I shouted and ran to the door. _Wait maybe it's a trick._ I thought

"okay, Maya Isabel Maple! You're come here right now!" My mom shouted.

"No!" I screamed.

"May, I know why Drew left yesterday night." Misty said "his father wanted him to come home but he told his father that he didn't want to leave."

I inored Misty she just want me to cheer up but nothing is going to get me out of my room

"May listen, Drew feel the same way like you feel for him." Misty said

"Yeah right, this is just a trick to get me out of my room!" I shouted and throw my shoe against the door.

"May, what did you throw this time?" my mom asked angry

"Oh it's just a shoe!"

"If she doesn't believe me than there is just one potion. Let's ask Drew to come here." Misty said

"No don't let him come! I don't want that." I shouted

"You don't want that, and that and that. Oh Arceus, you're not a queen May!"

_I don't want that Drew is coming. And Misty please stop doing so bitchy. _I thought and walked to the window and open it. Climb out of the window and walked away.

Later that day

* * *

**Normal POV**

"May, open the door. Drew is here." Caroline said

"Are going to ignore us? If you don't open the door than I'll kick the door open!" Misty shouted

"Relax Misty." Drew tried to calm her down

"No Relax! She must have to open the door!" she shouted and kicked the door and it fell on the ground.

They walked in and the room was empty. All May's stuff was still there but no May. Caroline noticed that the window was open.

"Oh no. don't tell me, that she ran away. My sweetie, she's up sad maybe she going to do crazy thing or try to kill herself." With that idea in her mind Caroline fainted. Drew and Misty could catch her before she reached the ground.

"you stay here with her mom and I'm going to find May." Misty said

"No you don't. I made all this mess so I'm going to make it right." Drew said and walked away

* * *

**With May**

"Why is this all happened to me all the past weeks? First that picnic, than house arrest, then the fight with Misty and Dawn, then I loosed my memories, than Drew broke my heart and now Misty is giving me false hope." She whispered to her reflection in the water as she cries.

Then she felt a hand on her shoulder, she screamed and fell into the water.

She came above and saw the emerald eyes from Drew.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scared you." he said and helped May out of the water.

"It doesn't matter." She said

"Doesn't matter, you're soaked wet. You can catch a cold."

"So like I care. Nobody cares about me."

"Of course. Your mother fainted because she thought you were going to kill yourself."

"Fine, but who ells cares about me, and isn't my family? You know what, forget it! Everyone that cares about me is an idiot!"

"Okay, then I have to admit it."

"What?"

"That the boy that stands in front you is the biggest idiot of the whole world and the universe." Drew said. May's eyes widened and filled with tears.

"You really care about me?" she asked while tears rolled over her cheek.

"of course I do. I love you" He said as he wiped her tears away.

"I love you too." She said with a smile

May warped her arms around his neck and closed her eyes. Drew warped his arms around her waist and closed his eyes. The space between them disappeared, and they kissed.

Minutes pasted by and they pulled apart for air. And then they kissed again.

Later they walked to May's house.

When they came there her mother rushed to May and hugged her.

"Oh May, you finally back. I was so worried about you!" she said and hugged her

"Mom relax, you don't have to worry." May said as she walked with her mother and Drew to the living room

As they walked in they saw that Misty sat next to Ash on the couch. Norman sat on a chair and Max played a game on his laptop.

"And she is always save with her boyfriend around." Drew added while Brock walked in the room

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! Not again!" Brock shouted and fell with his knees on the ground

"Okay that's what you call a Drama Queen." Misty said everybody started laughing expect Brock who was crying because he couldn't get a girlfriend.

"*laughs* Poor brock." May said and thought _so it's really possible that something started like a nightmare and ended like a sweet dream._

Drew looked at May and smiled at her. _Mom I guess that I followed my heart, and I know now for sure where I belong. _He thought

**_the end_**

* * *

**Me: *walks in* hey I'm back. Did you like it? And yeah it got a happy end *cries of happiness***

**Drew: you know that's a good match for Brock**

**May: *laughs* hihihihihihi yeah **

**Me: what did you say!**

**Drew: wow did you drama lessons?**

**Me: not really, but it's fun.**

**May: okay can you do that you're *whispered something in my ear***

**Me: hihihihihi that's a good one*left***

**Drew: where is she going?**

**May: you will see**

**Drew: right**

**Me: *ran to Drew* OMG THAT'S DREW. THE REAL DREW! I'M A VERY BIG FAN OF YOU! CAN I HAVE YOUR AUTOGRAPH AND CAN I GO ON A PICTURE WITH YOU? **

**Drew: um…. Sure**

**Me: *scream like a crazy fan girl give paper and a pen to Drew***

**Drew: *set his autograph on the paper and give it back***

**Me: thank you! *stands next to Drew make a picture with my phone* ALL THE GIRLS FROM THE I LOVE DREW CLUB ARE GOING TO BE JEALOUS WHEN THEY SEE THIS PICTURE AND ATOUGRAPH! *scream like a crazy fan girl and ran off***

**Drew: okay what happened with her?**

**Me: *walked in* and how was I?**

**May: you were great. It looked so real**

**Drew: it was a joke?**

**Me: yep**

**Drew: but why?**

**May: oh shut up and kiss me *kissed Drew***

**Drew: *kissed May***

**Me: awww how cute *took a picture from them* this is one for my contestshipping collection. Anyways please read, review and fave please ^^ oh and before I forget I'm going to start a new story but before I do that I'm going to check my grammar and spelling in the other chapters. And maybe I'll post the same story here but than in Dutch, for the Dutch readers. And I don't want to make this talk any longer but I have a question, next story is about highschool but I have to know something how do you call people in the 2th class of highschool and how in the 3th class and how in the 4****th**** class? I already know that from the 1th class that a Fresh man right? **

**Drew: Sabine shut up you bored people again *ran away***

**Me: what! Oh you're dead Drew. you heard me DEAD! *run after Drew***


End file.
